Broken Bones For Broken Hearts
by GoldWATCHESxGoldCHAINS
Summary: Kaisel Evans is the WWE's newest on-site physical therapist, and she couldn't be any more happy about her new job. Among the friends she gains in some of the superstars,she encounters enemies, jealous Divas, a former flame, and even finds potential love with a certain StraightEdge superstar also. Complete summary INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Bones For Broken Hearts

**Summary**: Kaisel Evans is the WWE's newest on-site physical therapist, and she couldn't be any more happy about her new job. Among the friends she gains in some of the superstars,she encounters enemies, jealous Divas, a former flame, and even finds potential love with a certain StraightEdge superstar also. Will this smart, but heartbroken Brazilian beauty be able to separate business from personal, or will it all clash together unknowingly?

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Sooo, you are my last applicant for this position. What is your name?"

"Kaisel Evans, sir."

"Well Kaisel, I have met with tons of potential employees before yourself. Tell me a little bit about your self."

"Well, I'm 25 years old, and I have my degree in Sports Marketing. I'm from Brooklyn, New York, and I just graduated from Fordham University, with a Sport Marketing major, and a Physical Therapy minor."

"Impressive. Do you have any experience with taking care of athletes?"

"I do. I interned with the New York Jets last year in my schools Sports Marketing program."

Vince looked very impressed by her answer. "Really? I just got have more question for you, Ms Evans."

"Ask away, sir."

"What makes you different from all of the other girls and guys that I interviewed today? Why should I choose you?"

"I am definitely for this job, sir. I'm very hardworking, and I love to help other people out, and help them get back to 100 percent, or very close to it. I'm pretty sure your clients will like me, too."

"Well, no doubt, your very easy on the eyes. And you sound like you know exactly what you want, and that's exactly what I'm looking for. Thank you, Kaisel. We will be in touch very soon."

"Thank you very much, Mr. McMahon."

Who would've thought that two weeks later, 25 year old Kaisel Evans would be on her way to her first Raw event as their new on-site physical therapist and sports marketer? It seemed very surreal to the Brooklyn Brazilian, as she parked her car into the parking lot of the New Meadowlands Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey. She had been to this stadium plenty of times, to watch both New York Jets and Giants games with her father, and older brothers. But this would be the first time she was going to the stadium, working with the WWE. She had been watching it since the Attitude Era days, but admits to not watching it as much when the Ruthless Aggression Era ended. She started to watch it again while she was in her junior year at Fordham U, and that's when she realized that she'd love to work for them one day. She got out of her car and looked at the huge stadium in front of her, and began to walk towards the door. When she got to it, she put her hand on the door handle, and took a deep breath. _Okay, this is it_. She thought, as she opened the door.

**Hey guys! It's been a minute...well, years actually, since I've been on my writing bullsh-t. Haha, but sorry if this starts off a little slow. It'll get better, I PROMISE. I'm finally home from my first year of college, so my agenda is free until I land that summer job. Read and review PLEASE. The next chapter will come tomorrow..or later on today actually (it's 4 am in Richmond haha). Criticism is welcomed, but please don't overdo it. Okay, good night/morning! **

**ovoxoxoxo, Robann. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, as promised. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

In the backstage area of the New Meadowlands Stadium, Phil Brooks (or Punk, as he preferred to be called) was sitting in the hallway with two of his closest road buddies, Kofi Kingston and John Cena. They were discussing the usual: food, the live show that was happening in a few hours, the NBA playoffs...yeah, the usual. The topic of Raw's newest employee somehow came up, and Punk found out that it wasn't a new superstar, like he had first thought.

"Oh nah, you know how we've been needing a physical therapist for the longest? Well, Vince found one. Finally." Kofi said.

"Yeah, I met her a little while ago. She seems pretty cool." John said.

"Wait...it's a girl?" Punk said.

Kofi and John looked at him with "umm, duh?" faces. "I thought you knew that already."

"No, I didn't. I didn't even know it was a new physical therapist. I thought they meant a new superstar or diva."

"No offense, but we kind of don't need anymore superstars or divas or a while. I'm kinda still trying to remember everyone's name now."

"Yeah..speaking of the new girl, she's right over there."

Punk followed John's finger, which was pointing towards Candice Michelle, who was not too far away from them.

"John, Candice isn't new." Punk said.

"No shit, Sherlock. I meant the girl next to Candice." John joked.

His eyes moved right and finally saw who John was talking about. She was about Candice's height (but she had on heels, so she was probably shorter), and had long, wavy, light brown hair. Punk's enitre mood changed, and suddenly found himself going into a dream-like trance. _She's...beautiful _ he thought to himself as Kofi tried to bring him back to Earth.

"Hey Punk...Punk!"

"Huh?"

"Come back to Earth man."

"You seem quiet, do you know her or something?"

"No." Punk said, but his mind said, "but I wish I did."

Candice and the new girl began walking over to them, and Punk found himself stuck. The girl smiled at him, but he couldn't even get himself out of the trance to smile back.

"Hey guys!" Candice said with excitement.

"Hey Candice." John, Kofi and Punk said.

"I want you to meet our new physical therapist, and my beautiful Brazilian cousin, Kaisel. Kaisel, this is Kofi, John and Phil. But you can call him Punk."

"Hey Kaisel. Very nice to meet you." Kofi said.

"Nice to meet you too." Kaisel said politely.

"We've already met, but nice seeing you again, Kaisel. I bet a lot of guys are gonna actually be happy to go to physical therapy now."

Kaisel giggled and said, "I hope so, John."

"Yeah, you might be seeing these guys in your office a lot. They all get bumped up pretty bad and pretty often." Candice said.

"Great, I'll look forward to our meetings then." Kaisel joked.

"Um Punk, you okay? You haven't said anything yet."

"Huh?" Punk said. "Oh, um, I just got a lot of things on my mind, sorry. Nice meeting you, Kaisel."

John gave Punk a_ "yeah right, I know what's really on your mind"_ look, and he gave John a _"shut the hell up_" look in return.

Kaisel smiled and said, "Likewise."

"So you guys are really cousins? I don't see it." Kofi said.

"Because we're related by marriage." Candice said.

"My uncle and her aunt are married." Kaisel said. It sounded like they had completed each others sentence, and it was weird.

"Oh, that's pretty cool to be working with your cousin." John said.

"Yeah, I used to patch her up when we were younger." Kaisel joked. "And now I get to do it, and get paid for it."

Everyone laughed and Punk still found himself not being able to take his eyes off of her for too long. They said goodbye to the three men, because Candice wanted to introduce her to some more of the superstars and divas before the live event started. When they were gone, John looked at Punk and shook his head.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." John said. "I'm glad you didn't drool though, bro."

Punk slapped the back of his head and told him to shut up, and they both laughed. The two of them have been going on the road together for too long, for John to know exactly what he was thinking without saying anything. Because his title match that was happening later on that night, Punk needed to get his mind back on the competition, and not think about Kaisel...well, at least, not think about her too much. Hey, it's worth a try right?

* * *

**And there's Chapter 2! The next chapter will definitely focus on Kaisel, and the her first "patient", which happens to be a certain WWE Diva. Throughout this story, I will using both old AND new WWE Superstars. Read and Review! :)**

**-Robann**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Okay, Melina. It looks like you just sprained your ankle this time. You should probably get some rest for the next couple of days. You got any matches planned this week?"

Melina sat up on the couch, looked at Kaisel and nodded. "Not today, but tomorrow and Friday at our house shows."

"Okay, well I think it'd be best of you sat them out. You should be fine by next weeks show, though."

"Got it. Do I have to let the officials and Vince know about this now?"

"You could, but I kinda have to tell them anyway. Soo they'll be knowing either way."

"Alright. Thanks again, Kaisel."

"No problem girl. Just keep your ankle elevated and try to soak it every half hour or so-"

Kaisel was cut off by her cell phone ringing, but she pressed the ignore button. It rung two more times, and she began to get annoyed.

"You should answer it, Kaisel. It's probably an emergency." Melina said.

"Oh, it better be." Kaisel said answering the phone. "Hello?"

The familiar voice on the other line turned out to be one of her older brother's, who didn't really have an emergency at all; he just wanted to bother her. She told him that she was working and to call her back later on, but he didn't listen. She became more and more angry, and started to curse him out, but stopped. _I can't let Melina hear me cursing, its unprofessional._ she thought. Miguel continued to bother and annoy her by asking her irrelevant questions, and she snapped. She began swearing and cursing him out in Portuguese, and then hung up the phone. She looked at Melina, who was smiling and shaking her head.

"You sneaky girl. You didn't tell me you spoke Portuguese." She said.

Kaisel became red with embarrassment. "Oh...you understood that?"

"Not at all. I speak Spanish, but I know Portuguese when I hear it. And I already know you were cursing and swearing. Who was that anyway?"

"My annoying ass brother, I'm sorry you had to hear that. But anyway, what was I saying?...Oh yeah. Make sure you elevate your ankle when your not on it, and try not to be on it as much. I know a gorgeous girl like you has a boyfriend, so make him do all of the stuff you usually do."

"Oh, he does that already."

Melina and Kaisel laughed and she thanked her, then left, well limped, out of the room.

* * *

It was only halfway into Raw's live event, so Kaisel decided to stay for the rest of the show anyway. She didn't really have any plans afterwards, besides going back to the hotel. After watching a couple of matches, it was time for the main event; and Punk was going against Kane in a non-title match. Kaisel couldn't help but focus her attention on him throughout the entire match. There was something, different about him that kind of made her attracted to him. The match ended, Punk was the winner, and the crowd erupted in cheers. Kaisel looked around backstage for Candice to tell her goodbye, but couldn't find her. She took out her phone and began looking for Candice's number, when she bumped into someone, hard. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, holding her head.

"Deus Meu." She said.

"Whoa! I'm sorry, are you okay?" A familiar voice said.

She looked up and saw Punk looking down at her, with a concerned look on his face. He held his hand out and she took it to stand back up. Once she was back on her feet, she rubbed her head and laughed.

"I'll be fine, thank you."

"Okay, good...what are you still doing here anyway?"

"Did everyone leave already?"

"Yeah, I saw Candice leave and I thought you was with her."

"I was actually looking for her...oh well, I guess I'll see her at the hotel. What are you still doing here?"

"I don't like to leave with everyone else...too much commotion in the parking lot."

Kaisel laughed and said, "That makes sense."

The two of them began walking towards the stadium's exit, while she was trying her hardest not to make it seem like she was looking at him, and vice versa.

"So, when can I expect a visit from you? I have a feeling it might be soon, the way you were wrestling in the ring tonight." She joked.

"Oh really? Don't jinx it." He joked back. "But I kinda wouldn't mind if I got injured and you had to help me heal."

"Really? That makes my job so much better."

Punk looked right at her. "You trying to be sarcastic?"

"Noo." Kaisel giggled. "I'm dead serious."

When she opened the door and the both of them stepped outside, she asked, "You parked in this lot too?"

"Nope. My cars on the upper floor."

She stopped and looked at him. "...What are you doing down here with me then?"

"Walking you to your car." He answered, smiling.

"Aww, too bad I didn't ask you to walk me to my car."

Punk looked at her again and she laughed. "I'm joking! That's so sweet..but you really don't have to, Punk."

"Uh huh, but I insist. I couldn't possibly live with myself if something happened to you while I'm walking to my car."

"But I'm telling you, you don't have to."

"But I'm telling you, I want to."

The two of them continued to purposely flirt with each other by arguing back in forth, until they were suddenly in front of Kaisel's car.

"See, I walked you to it." Punk said. "Can't do anything about it."

"Hmm, you may have won this round but..."

"...But what?"

"I have no idea." Kaisel admitted.

They both laughed again; once Kaisel caught her breath, she said, "But seriously, thanks for walking me to my car."

"No problem. I'll see you later?"

"Yup."

Punk lightly touched her chin and smiled, and she smiled back. Once she was in her car, she caught a glimpse of her big, cheesing reflection in the rear view mirror. As much as she tried to stop smiling, she couldn't, and she didn't want to either.

* * *

**Awww, that was cute! But as you guys know, the first stop to admitting your falling for someone, is denying it yourself and the people you know. So that should probably give you guys a clue on what gonna happen in the next chapter. I could've made this chapter a little longer, but I have to take my puppy to the groomers (which is gonna take all damn day haha). I'll make the next chapter longer, don't worry. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I really love and appreciate em. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Next Day

Kaisel was awoken by her iPhone alarm, which began to play "Rocketeer" by Far East Movement. Since her phone was on the iPod dock, the song started to play loudly. She effortlessly reached over and slid her finger on the iPhone, stopping the song from playing. After sitting up, she looked around and saw the dress she was wearing the night before, on the floor. Some of the Divas had convinced her to go out with them, because it was her first night of working with them. She had fun, and even had a little bit to drink, so she practically passed out on her bed when she got back. There was a knock on her door, and she got out of bed to answer it. When she did, Eve was standing in front of her with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Eve, whats wrong?"

"Were you the last one in my room last night?"

Kaisel thought for a minute, but then said "No. When I left Kelly and Candice were still there."

"Oh okay."

"What happened?"

"Some of my stuff was moved around in my room. And I asked Kelly and Candice if they did it, and they both said no."

"Yeah they were both really drunk last night, so I doubt they did it. Was there anybody in your room besides us?"

"No, I don't think so."

"That's weird...was something stolen?"

"That's the weird thing about it, nothing was stolen. But it looked like someone went through my shit and moved it around."

"Wow..that's really weird."

"Yeah, but I probably did it last night." Eve looked at Kaisel's wild hair and giggled. "Did you just wake up?"

"Can you tell?" Kaisel said laughing.

"Your hair is exactly like me. Same color, and my hair looks exactly the same in the morning."

"So you take 2 hours to straighten yours too?" Kaisel joked.

"Sometimes more than that." Eve joked back.

They continued to talk and joke around for about an hour, then Eve went to back her room and Kaisel prepared to take a shower. She put her iPod dock into the bathroom and turned it on. Her iPhone began playing "Shut It Down" by Drake, and she began to undress herself and hop in the shower. After taking about 20 minute shower, she jumped out and changed into something casual: her favorite pair of acid washed skinny jeans, a white and blue polo and her blue and white retro Jordans. She put her unruly wavy hair into a messy bun, partly because she didn't feel like straightening it. The music from her phone was still playing, when it stopped and began ringing. She looked at the phone's screen and saw that it was her father, Miguel Evans Sr.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby girl."

"Hey daddy, whats up?"

"Junior told me you hung up on him yesterday. Why you do that?" Miguel joked.

"Because he called me with bullshit, and I was working."

"Language, Kaisel." He warned.

"Sorry dad. But he always calls me at the wrong time."

"Yeah I know..and speaking of work, why I didn't see you yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"I watched Raw yesterday, and I didn't see you."

Kaisel giggled and said, "Daddy, I don't wrestle."

"What? So what the hell do you do?"

"I work backstage. I gotta make sure the wrestlers are actually able to wrestle."

"That's dumb." Miguel joked.

"That's money." Kaisel joked back. "If I told you how much I'll be making a year, you'll pass out."

"Oh really? You tryna rub it up in your old mans face?"

"Never, dad...well maybe a little bit."

Kaisel has gotten a lot of her personality and traits from her father, but definitely her sense of humor. The two of them laughed, and Miguel continued, "I just called you to tell you that I am very proud of you. I've always been proud, but I'm even more proud of you now. It's just kind of hard to see my youngest, my only girl, growing up."

"Awww dad, don't start."

"I'm serious, Kaisel. I'm proud of you. And I'm pretty sure your mother is looking down at you with a big smile on her face."

Kaisel felt a lump in her throat when he mentioned her mother. Her mom was killed, in plain sight on the street in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn when Kaisel was only four years old. The crazy thing was, her mom was an innocent bystander when the shooting happened, and she was walking back to their apartment from taking Kaisel to school. Even though it was about 20 years ago, and she barely remembered her mom, she still missed her dearly. In order to keep herself from tearing up, Kaisel took a deep breath.

"Thanks dad. That means a lot to me."

"No problem, and even though Junior and Michael don't wanna admit it, they're proud of you too."

"I know. But I want both of them to admit that their proud of their proud of their baby sister."

"Yeah, they'll do it soon. They better. Well, I'm not gonna hold you up anymore baby girl. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

They're was another knock on her room door. "Love you, dad. Amo voce."

"Eu amo voce."

Kaisel hung up, went to answer the door, and saw Candice standing there.

"Oh good, you're up." Candice said.

"Yeah. What are you doing today?"

"I was getting ready to ask you the same thing."

"Nothing that I know of."

"Good, then me and you need to go shopping."

"For what?"

"Vince is throwing some type of event next week when were in Los Angeles, and wants all of the superstars to be there."

"I'm not a superstar though." Kaisel joked.

Candice looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Production has to be there too."

Kaisel sighed and said "Fine, let's go."

"Yay!"

Candice grabbed Kaisel's hand and pulled her out of the room, letting the door close behind her.

"Candice! My damn key is still in the room!" Kaisel said,

"Oops." Candice said. "Oh well, ask the receptionist to get another one when we get back."

"You really get on my nerves sometimes." Kaisel laughed.

"And that's why you love me, cousin."

They walked out of the hotel and made their way towards Candice's car. They drove about 10 minutes to Jersey City and stopped at a local boutique. When they walked inside, Kaisel was amazed by all of the gorgeous dresses that the store had on display.

"This is beautiful." She gasped.

"It is. Ohmygawd, this one is gorgeous." Candice said, feeling on a silk black dress.

"Yeah it is, I don't wanna wear black though."

"I think emerald, or some type of green would look perfect on you. Because of your olive color skin complextion."

"Really?"

"Yup. The guys would definitely look at you twice. Especially your boyfriend."

Kaisel stopped and looked at Candice, "Who's my boyfriend?"

Candice looked right back and Kaisel and smiled, "PLEASE Kaisel, you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"So you really do know who I'm talking about."

"Yes, and he's not my boyfriend."

"Then why don't you make it happen?"

"It's not even like that, we're just friends."

"Right, but you like him."

"No I don't."

"Really? Kaisel, look in my eyes and tell me your not even the slightest bit attracted to Punk."

Kaisel looked at her and took a deep breath. _Your not Kaisel_, she thought. _….Are you?_

"I'm not." Kaisel said, but she sounded more uncertain with her answer.

"Yeah right." Candice said, not believing her for one second. "Look at this one! And it's emerald."

Kaisel looked at the dress that Candice had picked out and nodded, "It's gorgeous."

"Try it on!"

"Alright alright."

She took the dress from Candice's arms and went into the fitting room to try it on. When she had it on, she was very impressed. The emerald color looked beautiful against her skin, like Candice said. It also shaped the curves she had very nicely. This dress was definitely a keeper.

"Are you finished Kaisel? I want you too see my dress too." Candice called from the fitting room next to hers.

"Yeah, I'm done. You ready."

"Yup."

Both girls opened their doors and walked out at the same time, and had the same expression on their face when they seen the other girls' dress.

"Candice, you look gorgeous!"

"Oh my god Kaisel, I told you that dress would like good on you!"

"Yeah, you did."

"You have to get it. With a nice pair of heels and a nice black clutch."

"Okay, I will. Blue really looks good on you, girl."

"Thanks. Okay let's get these off and pay for em."

They went back into the fitting rooms and changed back into their regular clothes. After paying for the dresses and some heels, they left the boutique and made their way to the McDonalds across the street to get lunch. Candice had put on her big sun hat, and her sunglasses to avoid being stopped. After they got their lunch, Candice had gotten a call from Ashley, asking for them to meet her and AJ at another boutique not too far from where they were (they had gone dress shopping too). While they were at the boutique, Candice, Ashley and AJ were excitedly talking about how they were gonna do their hair for the event, what they were going to wear, and so on as Kaisel was sitting in the corner, texting on her phone with a smile on her face. Candice looked at her, smiled and shook her head, knowing exactly who she was texting. _She doesn't like him? _Candice thought. _Yeah, right._


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS UPDATE: Hey guyss...soo basically from here on out, I'll be doing long chapters. Sorry the first couple have been short, I just been very busy helping my parents out, or I've been really really tired. And I have one, very important thing to point out. Based on what I've seen from reviews, some people like this story, but some people don't because they feel its too "packed" with different couples. I'm not a mean person, so I'm not mentioning names, but I'm gonna say this to clear up confusion. The MAIN characters in this story is in fact Kaisel and Punk, so the chapters are going back and forth with them. Because of the already big WWE roster (and both past and present superstars are in this story), of course a lot more superstars and divas are going to be mentioned, but they are minor characters. Also, remember that Kaisel is a physical therapist in this story, so she is going to have to be taking care of a different superstar in almost every chapter. I don't want to confuse anybody, anymore. Okay I'm gonna shut up now, enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Around that same time, Punk and John were back at the hotel, playing the PlayStation 3 in John's hotel room. They were both very competitive video game players, so they were very focused whenever they played. But this time, Punk was definitely not as focused as he usually is. Every couple of minutes he paused the game to check his phone, send texts, and John started to become very annoyed.

"Yo! Do you wanna just stay on your phone, while I play?" John asked.

"No, I'm still playing." Punk said.

"No you're not. Your on your damn phone and we're losing."

Punks phone vibrated again, and he went to pick it up, but John snatched it before he could.

"Stop playing! Give me the phone." Punk said.

"Let's see who's consuming your valuable video game time." John said.

He clicked on the text message, saw who it was from, and chuckled. "Oh, I see why you were so into these texts."

"What are you talking about?"

"Phil, admit it. You like Kaisel."

"No, it's not like that. We're just friends."

"Soo you mean to tell me that your not attracted to her?"

"Hell yes, I am. But nothing can happen between the two of us anyway."

"And why is that?"

"I know you notice the age difference between us..."

"Look, are you of age?"

Punk looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

"Are you of age?"

"Yes?"

"And is she of age?"

"Yes."

"Then like the late singer Aaliyah said, 'age aint nothing but a number'!" John sang.

Punk laughed and said, "I don't have a problem with it. I just don't know if she's into that...and anyway, I don't even like her like that."

"Yeah right."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not at all, son."

"Fine, I don't have to prove anything to you."

Punk sat back and unpaused the game, as he and John continued to play. He kept trying to convince himself that he just liked her as a friend, that's all. I don't like her like that. She's just a friend...right?

The following week, the WWE was doing their live Monday Night Raw in Los Angeles, California. Everyone was excited to be back in L.A., but Kaisel was even more excited, because it was her first time ever being there. Everything was fabulous, from the arena the show was happening in, to the hotel that everyone slept in. Back at the arena, the show was just starting, and Kaisel was checking up on Christian, who had hyper extended his shoulder blade the day before. She had wrapped it up and put it in an arm sling, and found out that it wasn't even injured in the ring. He had gotten into a scuffle the night before when he tried to save a girl from being beat up by her supposed boyfriend. As soon as Christian said "beat up", an unwanted and suppressed memory began to form into Kaisel's head...

"_Who is this?"_

_Kaisel looked Darrell Smiddy, who was the rookie CornerBack for the New York Jets, and her boyfriend of 7 months, and the look on his face was not happy._

"_Huh?" She said._

"_Who is this boy in this picture?"_

_She looked at his phone, which on the popular tabloid and gossip website, Media Takeout. It showed a picture of Kaisel and one of her best friends Nathaniel at one of the local restaurants in Bay Ridge, smiling._

"_D, that's Nathan." Kaisel said. "You met him already."_

"_So this is who you're sleeping around with behind my back?"_

"_What? That's my best friend, we've known each other since we were 6!"_

"_I don't give a fuck how long you knew him, you're still sleeping with him!"_

"_I'm not sleeping with anybody but you Darrell! Why are you overreacting like this?"_

"_Oh really, you're not? This website says that you are."_

"_You actually believe that bullshit? That is one of the most messed up tabloid websites on the website. Almost everything they post is false."_

_Darrell was quiet, and it looked like he was shaking. For the past two months, this had become almost a daily argument between them. He would make up some crazy scenario that whenever he was at football practice, or at an away game, that Kaisel was cheating on him. In reality, Kaisel had found evidence that he was the one in fact, talking and messing around with other girls besides her. It broke her heart, but she couldn't muster up the guts to confront him about it...until now. She was getting sick and tired of being accused of something that she would never do._

"_I don't know what your problem is Darrell, but I really do love you. I would never cheat on you, let alone hurt you in any kind of way. I'm gonna go home, until you feel a little better."_

_She got up and walked to his front door, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back._

"_What are you doing?" She said._

"_Your not going anywhere until you admit you've been cheating on me!"_

"_Darrell I haven't been cheating!"_

"_I know you're lying to me, Kaisel. And you are pushing my patience."_

"_You know what Darrell? I wasn't gonna approach you about this, but I am so fucking tired of you accusing me of being unfaithful. The only reason you're doing this, is because you're the cheating on me!"_

_Darrell looked at her, surprised._

"_I'm not stupid Darrell, I know all of the signs. I've seen the texts, the pictures, the way you look at other girls when we got out together...I don't understand why you would do this to me Darrell. I've been nothing but faithful to you, and I've showed nothing but love to you. Is it because I didn't sleep with you when we first went together? HUH? Is that what you wanted, an easy girl?"_

_Darrell grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Shut, the fuck up Kaisel."_

"_No." Kaisel sneered,and pushed his hands off of her. She was pissed off by now. "I'm not easy, I'm not dumb, and I can't do this anymore! You wanna fuck around with these hoes, go right ahead! Because I'm done trying to defend our relationship. I'm done with you."_

"_No you're not. You're not done until I say we're done."_

"_You wanna bet?"_

_Kaisel went to walk away, but Darrell dragged her back towards him again._

"_Darrell, get off of me!"_

"_No! You wanna know why I did what I did?" _

_He grabbed her by her neck, and slammed her against the wall; and she cried out of in pain._

"_I did it because I could. Ain't you, or anybody else gonna stop me from doing what I wanna do. If I want to have a girlfriend and girls to mess around with, I'mma do it." He choked her harder and she cried out again. "Nobody's is gonna fucking stop me."_

"_Darrell." Kaisel choked. "There's something really, really wrong with you."_

_She kicked him in the groin, hard, and he screamed out in pain. He let go of her neck, and she fell to the floor, coughing. She tried to get up and run out of the house, but she could only crawl so far. Darrell regained his posture and followed her into the kitchen. She knocked the huge can with knives, and other kitchen utensils in it off of the counter, and it hit Darrell on his foot._

"_Ah! You bitch!" He growled as he looked down and saw one of the knives that had got stuck in his foot._

_He quickly took the knife out of his foot and grabbed Kaisel by her leg. After pulling her towards him, he without hesitation stabbed her one time with the knife, and she screamed out again. He continued to stab and cut her, completely unaware of what the fact that he was beginning to kill her. Darrell finally stopped after stabbing her 14 times, and there was blood everywhere. Kaisel was going in and out of consciousness, and she honestly thought that she was going to die. Darrell carried her almost lifeless body out of his front door, and threw her into his front yard outside. He then stood over her and spit on her, saying "The only way you're leaving me is in a fucking body bag."_

_After going back into his house, Kaisel struggled to keep herself conscious. She dragged herself across the grass, and tried to get the attention of the seemingly busy Brooklyn natives who were driving their cars past her, but not stopping to see if she was okay. She attempted to stand up, but fall back down on the ground. She tried to reach for the phone in her pocket, but eventually began blacking out again. _

"_Kaisel? Oh my God, Kaisel!"_

_Kaisel looked up and saw one of her best friends, Daria looking down at her. _

"_Daria.."_

"_Oh my God, somebody call the ambulance! My friend's been stabbed! Call 911!"_

"_Hello, operator?" She heard another random voice say. "This girl's been stabbed, we need emergency here right away...243 Ocean Avenue..."_

_Kaisel heard the sirens of the police and ambulance not too long after, before she completely passed out..._

"Kaisel? Helloo?"

Kaisel blinked her eyes and saw Christian looking at her.

"Are you okay? You kinda spaced out for a minute." He asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You're eyes are tearing up."

She wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "I'm good."

"Okay, thanks for patching me up."

"No problem...if you have problems before your next appointment, come see me."

"Alright, I will."

Christian left out of the room and Kaisel walked to the big mirror near the back of the room. She could see herself visibly shaking, and her eyes were red from crying. It literally scared the shit out of her every time she thought about that day..she almost died. Right there, out in the open. If it wasn't for Daria, she wouldn't even be at this wonderful job right now. It happened almost a year ago, but it felt like it happened the day before. She decided to take a walk around to get her mind off of it, so she left out of the room, and down the hall. She greeted a couple of Superstars, but didn't stop to talk to them for long. She stopped walking when her phone vibrated, and it was a text message from Daria.

_Hey gurl! Just checkin up on you. When you get a chance, call me. I got news for you...that you probably wont like. But you need to kno. Smooches -D_

Kaisel began to text her back, when someone tapped her from behind. She turned around and saw Cody Rhodes smiling at her. But his smile wasn't friendly, it was cocky.

"Wow, they said the new therapist was cute, but I didn't believe them." He said with a smug face.

"Uh..."

"I just thought I'd introduce myself before I end up in front of you because of a stupid injury...but then again, I never get injured."

"Never say never." Kaisel finally said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm Cody, but I'm pretty sure you knew that."

"No, I actually didn't."

"Really? That's weird, everybody knows me. You must not be a somebody."

"Seriously, what are you 12? Who says shit like that?"

"Excuse me?" Cody said.

Kaisel looked at him and said, "I know cocky attitudes attracts some girls, but not this one. It's actually a turnoff."

"How dare you, even try to insult me? You have no idea who I am, and what I'm capable of."

"Well, you're Cody Rhodes, like you said. Your grandad is Dusty Rhodes, I know that. But your just like every other superstar in this arena. And I wouldn't be surprised if you showed up in front of me with an injury very soon, with a messed up attitude like that."

Cody looked surprised as Kaisel rolled her eyes and walked back towards the Diva's locker room. She hated cocky attitudes, and had no problem telling someone how she felt about it. She opened the door and seen Candice and Mickie watching the show on the TV in the locker room. When she heard the door close, Candice turned and looked at Kaisel.

"Kaisel, come here, quick!"

"What happened?" Kaisel said when she sat next to Candice.

"I have a big, big favor to ask you."

Kaisel sighed, knowing that whenever Candice said that, it meant she wanted her to do something outrageous. "What?"

"See, here's the thing...wait, come here."

Candice grabbed Kaisel's hands and pulled her towards the door.

"I already know what your gonna ask her, so why move away from me?" Mickie laughed.

"I know, but still." Candice said back to Mickie, then looked at Kaisel. "Come here."

The went back out into the hallway and Candice let her hands go.

"Candice, is it that serious?" Kaisel said.

"It is...kinda. I have a date. Sort of."

"Really?" Kaisel was genuinely excited for her. "With who?"

"Randy, finally."

"That's awesome!"

"I know!"

"Wait a minute...what's the catch?"

"He kinda wants to do a double date type thing, and I want you to come."

"No way." Kaisel said immediately.

"Pleeasee?"

"I'm not being a third wheel for anybody. It's too awkward."

"See...haha...that's the thing. You won't be a third wheel."

Kaisel raised her eyebrow at her and said slowly, "What do you mean?"

"Ask Punk to come with you."

"NO way."

"Aw, come on Kaisel! Why not?"

"There's no way he'd wanna go anywhere with me."

"Kaisel, stop it, okay? You are a beautiful girl, and I bet my entire life and career that he's attracted to you."

"..."

"Pleasee cousin?"

"Well..."

"Kaisel Leigh Evans, can you pleasee ask him to come?"

"Finee." Kaisel finally said. She could never say no to Candice, no matter how much she wanted. to.

"Thank you, thank you!"

Candice hugged her and they began walking back to the locker room again.

"Candice, you owe me big time." Kaisel said.

"I know, I do." Candice said.

Kaisel purposely stayed behind after the show so that she could ask Punk about this "double date" nonsense. She couldn't believe what Candice had gotten her into, but there was no turning back now. Her only concern at that point was wondering if he would say yes, or no. _What if he says no? Oh gawd, I'll look like a straight idiot...oh well, can't know if I don't ask._, she thought. She saw him talking with one of the camera men in the hallway, so she walked up to him.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey.."

"You stayed behind just for me? Awww." He joked.

"Don't flatter yourself." She joked back.

"Ouch."

Punk playfully put his hand on his heart, like he was hurt, and Kaisel laughed. They both said goodbye to the cameraman, and began walking towards the exit.

"Umm actually Punk, I have something to ask you."

"What's up?"

Kaisel took a deep breath and said, "I honestly don't know how to put this, but I'll try. Candice has some kind of date thing with Randy coming up, but he wants to do a double date. And she wants me to come...and I was wondering if..."

"If...?" Punk knew exactly what she wanted to say, and wanted her to say it.

"If you would come with me. I don't wanna seem like a third wheel..I hate feeling like that."

"Hmm...no."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No, yes."

"Phil!" Kaisel said hitting his arm.

"I'm joking!" Punk laughed. "Of course! I'd love to go with you."

Kaisel felt a wave of relief come over her, and it felt like a weight was lifted off of her chest. "Really?"

"Yeah. This can be an excuse for us to go somewhere together."

She laughed and said "Yeah, exactly. Thank you."

When she got back to the hotel, she took a quick shower and put on Victoria Secret pajama set. The rest of the girls were going out, as usual, but she couldn't go out this time. She had paperwork to do, concerning the medical files of some of the superstars. While she was at the desk working, her iPhone vibrated again, and she looked at the text message. Her eyes grew wider as she read it over, and over again. The phone suddenly dropped on the desk, luckily she had one of those indestructible cases on it. Her heart began to beat fast, and terror grew up inside of her.

_Kaisel! I understand you're probably still working but I have to tell you this now. THEY LET DARRELL OUT. Supposedly he had "good behavior" while he was locked up. He's actually been out for awhile now, but nobody knows exactly where he's at. Please, please be careful honey. I have a bad feeling about where he is, watch your back. -Daria_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kaisel barely slept that night. Every time she heard a noise from the bathroom, or from outside of the hotel room, she jumped up and looked around. She even kept one of the lamps on by her bed, which is something she never did, because she wasn't afraid of the dark. She was up the next morning, running on less than two hours of sleep. Her eyes were dark and had bags, which was usually the result when she doesn't get enough sleep, or any sleep at all. She got up, and slowly walked to the bathroom to wash her face. While she was washing her face, their was a knock on her room door and she jumped, causing the facial scrubber she had in her hand to fall on the floor. She wiped her face with a towel as she walked to the door, and opened it up.

"Hey Kaisel!" said excitedly, and walked inside of the room.

"Hey Candice..."

"Are you okay?" She asked, then looked at Kaisel's face. "Oh my God Kaisel, you look horrible. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine. I didn't get enough sleep."

"Why not?"

"Uh...I had a lot of work to do."

"Oh, okay. You wanna come grab a bite to eat with me? Everybody else is passed out, from last night."

"Sure." Even though Kaisel felt like she could pass out from exhausted and insomnia at any minute, she couldn't say no.

"Great! Can I wait here while you get dressed?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Kaisel grabbed a pair of yoga shorts and a tank top, and walked back into the bathroom. After changing into them, she walked back out and put her hair into a high ponytail. She took her phone off of the charger, and grabbed the room key, and walked out of the room with Candice. They decided to walk to the restaurant that was about 3 blocks from the hotel. The entire time they were eating, Kaisel was listening to Candice talk. It wasn't that she didn't feel like talking, it was just that she was very tired, and still kind of terrified. _Darrell's out, he could be anywhere...he could be at my house. He could even be in my hotel room, she thought to herself as fear began building up inside of her again._ When they got back to the hotel, she thanked Candice for the breakfast, and walked back to her room. She cautiously opened her door and looked around, and seen that nobody was there. After turning on her TV, she clicked on Nickelodeon, which was showing Spongebob Squarepants. She flopped back on her bed, and was surprisingly knocked out in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"Kaisel...Kaisel! Don't tell me you've been sleeping all damn day."

Kaisel opened her eyes and saw Candice looking down at her. She jumped quick, and Candice grabbed her.

"Whoa! You okay?" She said.

"Huh?" Kaisel said.

"Kaisel, you've been sleep all day?"

"I have? What time is it?"

"Almost 5 pm."

"Shit, are you serious?" Kaisel laid back down on her bed, and Candice pulled her back up.

"No no, get up. We got a double date in like 3 hours. You gotta get ready."

"Oh yeah...how the hell did you get in my room?"

"You're door was unlocked, so I just walked in. I thought you was up."

"My..door was unlocked?"

"Yeah. Didn't you unlock it?"

"No, I thought I locked it after we came back from breakfast. I probably didn't though, I was too damn tired."

"You didn't get any sleep last night?"

"No."

"I wonder why." Candice said, and winked.

"Not even, Candice. I haven't seen him since we were at the arena."

"Oh, well get up and start getting ready so that you can see him again."

Kaisel got out of her bed and walked over to the dresser, because her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kaisel."

"Hello stranger. I was just talking about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Is this double date thing still happening tonight?"

"Yeah, be ready at 8."

"Okay, look decent for me."

Kaisel giggled and said, "Okay, you look decent for me too."

"I'll try."

Punk and Kaisel laughed again, and said their goodbyes before Kaisel hung up. She looked over at Candice, who looking back at her, smiling.

"I'm glad your fully up now. Now, start getting ready. I'll be back before it's time to go."

"Okay."

Candice left out of the room, and Kaisel sat back on her bed after closing the door behind her. She looked at the TV, which was still on, but was on mute. She decided to not let the whole Darrell thing bother her...at least not tonight. Even though she was convincing herself that she was only doing this double date thing for Candice, she couldn't but be some type of excited about it. I'm not letting my ex boyfriend fill my head up tonight, she thought. Even though I don't where he is exactly, I doubt he even knows where I'm at. She looked at her wardrobe selection and debated whether she should go casual, or step it up. She didn't know exactly what Candice was wearing, but she knew Candice well enough to know that she would try to look her sexiest without looking too trampy. Kaisel wasn't into looking overly sexy, so she decided to go for the sophisticated look. She pulled out her thin black blazer and a pink camisole to put on under it._ I have a lot of dark skinny jeans_, she thought to herself and laughed as she pulled out another pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of nude colored heels.

* * *

After taking a shower and putting her clothes on, she looked at herself in the vanity mirror and was partly satisfied with her outfit. She looked at the side of her neck, only to see one of the many knife wounds she had all over her body. She grabbed her concealer and covered it up as best as possible. Kaisel didn't have time to straighten her like she really wanted to, so she brush it out and put it in one mermaid style-like braid. She looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after 7:30.

"Damn, time went by quick." She said out loud, as there was another knock on her door.

She went to answer it when her phone began vibrating again. She walked back over to the dresser where her phone was and looked at it. It was a text from a blocked number, but she wasn't able to see it unless she unlocked the phone. While she was putting the passcode in, there were more knocks on the door and she put the phone back down. Thinking it was Candice, Kaisel said, "Alright alright Can I'm coming." She opened the door, only to see Cody instead, and immediately rolled her eyes.

"Kaisel, oh my goodness, is this your room?" He said, pretending to be surprised.

"Can I help you Cody?"

"Well I was looking for someone else, but you'll do." He grabbed her face, and she slapped his face.

"Ugh, don't put your fucking hands on me! I have no idea who's ass they've been in."

"Oh, your real funny. A fucking comedian. Stop pretending you don't want me Kaisel."

"I'm not pretending. Can you please leave?"

"You look very sexy, where are you going?"

"I don't have to answer shit you ask me. Now, go."

Kaisel tried to close the door in his face, but he put his foot in front of it to stop it from closing.

"What if I don't want to?" He whispered.

"Hey, Cody!"

Cody turned around and Kaisel looked in the same direction, and seen him face to face with Punk.

"What the hell do you want Phil?" Cody said.

"Now I'm not a rocket scientist or anything, but I thought 'leave' meant 'go away'." Punk said.

"Oh yeah? And what I don't?"

Punk grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing Cody to scream in pain."Alright, alright! Let go!"

When he let go, Cody snatched his hand back and looked straight at Kaisel. "This isn't over bitch." He said.

"I think it is." Kaisel joked.

"Buh-bye Cody." Punk said, waving.

When Cody was gone, Kaisel looked at Punk and smiled. "Thanks! You always come at the right time."

"What was he doing here anyway? I didn't even know that you two knew each other."

"Well we do, unfortunately. You look nice." Kaisel said.

"You look...normal." Punk joked.

"Really?"

"I'm kidding, you look very sophisticated."

"That's what I was going for, thank you."

"No problem. You ready?"

"Yup, I'm just waiting for-"

"Kaisel!"

Kaisel looked down the hall and saw Candice and Randy standing there. "Candice." She finished her sentence.

"You guys ready?" Candice asked.

"Yeah, let me get my phone."

After getting her phone, she closed the door. They made their way to Randy's car, and then to the restaurant. Throughout the whole dinner, Candice seemed really into whatever Randy was talking to her about, so Kaisel decided to leave her alone. She spent that time joking (and flirting) around with Punk, and an hour had flown by before she knew it. The bill for their food had came in, and even though Kaisel and Candice argued that they could pay their own half of the bill, Punk and Randy still paid for everything. They had got back to the hotel, and it was only 10 o'clock. Kaisel started to walk back into the hotel behind Randy and Candice, but Punk pulled her back.

"Uh, I think we should let them go in alone." He said.

Kaisel looked at him, and then at Candice, who had her arms locked around Randy, walking inside. "Yeah, your right." She said.

"You wanna take a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Yeah..I mean it's kind of nice and breezy out, and the stars are out too."

"Ha, okay. Sure."

They turned around and began walking down the street again.

"Soo..." Punk started.

"Soo..." Kaisel repeated.

"Soo how have you been?"

"Uh... I've been better."

"Aww really? What's wrong?"

Kaisel wanted to tell him so badly about what was going on, but decided not too. And anyway, it was the first time that whole night that she actually wasn't terrified. Punk made her feel...calm, and protected, and he didn't even know it.

"Nothing. I guess I gotta get used to all of this traveling and stuff."

"Yeah, it took me awhile to get used to it too. I used to never really sleep either."

"Really?"

"Uh huh..well I kinda still don't sleep. At least not the 8-10 hours like the doctor recommends."

"Phil, you ever thought about getting that checked out? I don't think that's healthy."

"Umm...nope."

Both of the laughed and a silence fell between them. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was very comfortable. Kaisel suddenly felt her knees buckle, and fell forward, with Punk catching her.

"Whoa! You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ugh, my heel broke! How the hell does a wedge heel break?" Kaisel said.

She placed one hand on Punk's shoulder and used the other hand to take off her then held both of them in her right hand, and began walking again.

"Better." She said. "My feet was starting to hurt anyway."

"I never understood why you girls get so mad when a heel breaks...or why you even wear heels in the first place."

"It makes us feel taller."

"You don't need to be anymore taller, Kaisel. You were my height with those heels on."

"Yeah right, shut up." Kaisel joked.

A nice breeze went by them and Kaisel swore she felt a drop water on her head, but didn't say anything.

"It seemed like your cousin had a really good time tonight."

"Yeah, I'm happy for her, ya know? I like seeing my family smile."

"You guys are really close huh? Now that I think about it, she's mentioned you a lot, since she started working here years ago."

"Really?"

"Yup. I just never imagined you being so..."

"So what?"

"Beautiful."

Kaisel stopped walking and looked up at Punk, with a smile on her face. She felt herself heating up again, and was getting ready to say something, when she felt another drop of water on her. This time, she felt more and more drops, and realized that it was starting to rain.

"Aww, man! I have nothing on my feet." She yelled over the pouring rain.

"Get on my back, we gotta get back to the hotel." Punk yelled back.

Kaisel jumped on his back and Punk began jogging back towards the hotel. The rain continued to pour, as Kaisel wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder. Despite the fact that they were getting soaked, she felt very comfortable, and kind of wished that she could stay like that. He got them back to the hotel in about 5 minutes, and they made their way to the floor that their rooms were. Once they were in front of Kaisel's room door, she turned around and looked at him.

"Thanks, Punk. For everything. I had fun."

"I did too. I should thank you for actually making me come out of my room tonight."

"In that case, I'm glad I did. I would give you a hug, but I'm kinda wet right now." Kaisel joked.

He suddenly leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Kaisel."

She wiped the stunned look off of her face, and with a toothy smile said, "Goodnight."

* * *

**As Lil' Wayne said, sorry for the wait! Lol but seriously, sorry guys. I had to take care of some things for school (I'm trying to go to a different college next year, so I had to do applications and other BS). But as always, read and revieww! Hope you enjoy loves! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a little something for the road. It took so long for me to write this chapter because, I admit, I had a mini-writers block. Unfortunately my whole story got deleted off of my laptop when I had to repair it, and I became completely discouraged. I was moments away from deleting this whole damn thing, or at least putting it on temporary hiatus. But, something inside of me told me not to give up. Since I had to redo this chapter all over again, I don't really like it. But that's just me. Please enjoy it, while I figure out how the next chapter is gonna be! :)**

**Chapter Seven**

The following week was the beginning of both Raw and Smackdowns nationwide tour. Since the entire company (mainly the Superstars and Divas) were going to be together the whole time, the company had even traveling by tour buses. Kaisel didn't want to be lonely in her car by herself, nor did she want to take those long ass drives to different states every week, so she decided to travel with the rest of the superstars anyway. The first stop on the tour was in North Providence, Rhode Island. It was a pretty small state, but both of the Raw and Smackdown shows that took place there were packed to the rafters. Kaisel had to attend both shows, because some of the superstars on Smackdown had gotten injured that week also. She always kind of wished that she could be in the ring too, but as she got older, she realized that working behind the scenes was more for her. After the Providence shows, the Superstars made their way towards Richmond, Virginia, where the next live Monday Night Raw was taking place. The bus ride was a little bit longer than the first, but sitting in between Punk and Kofi made the ride much more bearable, and more fun. When they arrived in Richmond, there was plenty of time left before the live event, so Kaisel decided to go visit her friend who lived there. After parking her rental car in her friends driveway, she knocked on the door, which was opened seconds later.

"Kaisel?" Her friend Maya said, surprised.

"Heyy girl!" Kaisel said.

"Oh my gawd, I can't believe it's you!"

The two girls hugged for what it seemed like forever, and Maya had let Kaisel inside. Once they were in, Kaisel had gotten a good look at her and smiled.

"You got a little bun in the oven?" Kaisel asked, pointing to Maya's pregnant belly.

"Yeeah...two buns actually." Maya admitted.

"Really? That's great! Why am I just finding this out?"

"Bitch I tried to get in contact with you, but I think I have your old number." Maya joked.

"Hmmm...oh yeah, I had to change my number. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, I'll give you my new number now."

Kaisel gave Maya her number and they both walked into her kitchen. One of Maya's dogs, Barker, immediately recognized Kaisel and happily began barking and jumping on her. While she was petting him, Kaisel demanded that Maya gave her all of the information about her pregnancy.

"Soo, where's Xavier?" She asked.

"At work. Do you know these bastards at my job just put me on maternity leave? Like last week?"

"You serious? How many months are you?"

"8 months. I was so pissed, but I walked my happy ass right out of that office when they said I could go."

"Ha, I would've done the same exact thing."

"Speaking of kids, how come your not settled down yet?"

"Well you know what happened between..."

"Between you and Darrell? I know, he's a fucking ass for that. I mean, there's no way your gorgeous ass is still walking around single. Especially since your working with the WWE now. Almost all of those guys are hot."

"Yeah, your right." Kaisel couldn't help but to agree with her.

"So you don't have your eye on anybody?"

"Well, I kinda do.."

"Oh my god, who? Wait! Don't tell me. But I'd know him right?"

"Yeah, he's pretty well known."

"Cool! Why aren't you with him then?"

"I don't know if I should...I mean, I don't wanna be hurt again. Not physically, not mentally...not at all."

"Girl, your guard has to come down sooner or later. You might wanna put it down before this guy finds someone else."

"Yeah...so, I'm going to be your twins' godmother, right?"Kaisel said, wanting to change the subject.

"Ha, of course! I wouldn't have chose anybody else, girl."

Kaisel stayed with Maya for about two hours, before leaving back out. It was still 3 hours before showtime, so Kaisel wanted to go back to the hotel to rest before it was time for her to go to the arena. At around 5 o'clock, everyone made their way to the Richmond Coliseum in downtown Richmond, where the live Monday Night Raw was taking place. While they were there, Kaisel had sat in one of the front seats in the arena, as she watched Punk and Kofi practice their move sets in the ring. The arena was still completely empty, and it wouldn't start filling up until 7:30 at least. They practiced in the ring for about an hour, while Kaisel was trying to mess with them, pretending to be a crazed fan in the crowd, cheering both of them on. Kofi finally stopped, saying that he was done practicing, and that he felt ready for his match later on that night. While he had ran back up the ramp to go backstage, Punk had sat Indian-style in the middle of the ring, something that he was known for doing. Kaisel walked up to the ring and stood on the apron.

"You're not ready to go backstage yet?" She asked him.

"Huh?" Punk said, looking at her, and then continuing. "Uh, I'll go back in a minute. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"How much shit has changed-" He stopped. "Come here."

Kaisel entered the ring and sat next to him on the mat, instead of sitting Indian-style like him, she sat with her long legs stretched out.

"What were you saying?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, how much shit has changed for me this past year."

"How's it changed?"

"A couple of years ago, better yet, last year I've never would've imagined main eventing Raw, let alone be the WWE champion. It seemed like this company didn't want to listen to anything I had to say."

"Aww, really?"

"Yeah, they just worried about John. Everything was John Cena this, and John Cena that...for awhile, I actually hated the man."

"You, hated John Cena?" Kaisel said, surprised. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it. But I realized it wasn't all his fault. If I was in the same position as him, having things just handed to me easily, I probably would've done the same thing."

"Really?"

"No."

They both laughed, and Kaisel stretched her arms out. "You know what I think?"

"What?" Punk answered.

"You're not an arrogant loveable asshole like everyone thinks."

"Oh no, please don't tell me that."

"You're not. You have your sweet moments."

"Ugh, don't see that dirty word around me." Punk said, making a sour face.

"What dirty word? Sweet?" Kaisel said again.

"Ugh, my heart. I can't take it." Punk touched where his heart was located, and Kaisel playfully pushed him.

"There's nothing wrong with being nice." She said.

"Yeah yeah, that's easy for you to say...actually, there something I've been meaning to ask you Kaisel."

Kaisel held her breath, anticipating what the question was that he wanted to ask. "What's that?"

"Why'd you chose to work backstage here? Why not get in the ring?"

"Oh," Kaisel said, finding herself slightly disappointed by his question, but she didn't know why. "Um, I actually thought about training to becoming a sports entertainer for the longest...I even started doing MMA training while I was still in school."

"Really?" Punk said, genuinely impressed. "How come you never told me this?"

"I didn't really think it was important."

"So you could probably have a good fight with me if you wanted to."

"Uh...yeah I guess I could hold my own against you."

"You wanna place a bet on that?"

"Huh?"

"The doors won't start opening until 8 o'clock, so we still have time. Let's spar a little bit, I wanna see what you got."

"Mmmm I dunno...I haven't done it in awhile.."

"Come on, pleaseee?" Punk pleaded her.

Kaisel hated when people pleaded to her, because she almost never turned them down when they did.

"Ugh, fineee. We can spar real quick." She finally said.

"Good, and let's make this interesting. If you win. I won't bother you about why you aren't wrestling in this ring anymore. But if I win...you let me take you out to dinner." Punk said.

"Phil-" Kaisel objected.

"Uh uh. You've been denying me taking you to dinner for the longest." He said.

"Because I don't want you spending your hard earned money on little old me." She said.

"Kaisel, who else am I gonna spend it on?" He said.

Kaisel looked at him, trying to telepathically tell him that she didn't want him to do that, and he gave her the same look in return. She finally sighed and said, "Okay okay."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Punk stood up and grabbed Kaisel's hand, pulling her up too. "Ready?" He asked, getting in his stance.

Kaisel reluctantly got into her stance also and nodded. "Ready."

The two grappled up, and Punk almost immediately put her in a head lock, and flipped her on the mat.

"Come on, is that all you got?" He panted.

She didn't say anything, just stood back up and grappled with him again. She had him in an effective headlock for a few seconds, but he managed to once again reverse out of it, and slam her on the mat again.

"Hmm, did you really do MMA training?"Punk teased, trying to get Kaisel to actually start showing him what she was made of.

His teasing actually began to work, because Kaisel found herself getting upset. She stood up again, almost charging at Punk this time, putting him in an armlock and slamming him on the mat hard. He grunted lowly and she climbed on top of him, still holding his arm.

"Do you believe me now?" She said in a playfully seductive tone.

"Hmm, you're good..." Punk started.

He suddenly was able to pick her up, while she still had his arm locked in.

"But I'm better." He finished, before dropping her back on the mat again.

Once she was on the mat, Punk grabbed one of Kaisel's arms and put it between his legs. He then put his arm around her head and wretched it back.

"You give up yet?" He asked her.

"Uh uh." Kaisel grunted.

"Say it." Punk said, bending it back more. He made sure he did it well enough so that she felt it, but it didn't hurt her.

"Auughhhh..." Kaisel said again. "Uh uh."

"You're not making this any easier for yourself Kaisel." Punk joked, bending her back even more. "Give up!"

"Ughhh, okay okay!" Kaisel finally said, giving in.

"Okay what?"

"I give up!"

Punk finally let her go, and helped her up again.

"What the hell Phil!" She said, hitting his arm. "Were you trying to break my back?"

Punk laughed and shook his head. "If I wanted to break your back, I would've done it."

She was holding her back, and couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Damn, I can't even stay mad at you."

Then they heard a noise, and realized that it was the arena doors opening. Punk took his iPhone out of his pocket and realized that it was almost 8 o'clock.

"Wow, time went by quick." Kaisel said.

"Yeah, come on." Punk said, grabbing her hand.

They quickly ran up the ramp, and made their way backstage. The first person they ran into was Santino Marella, who immediately stopped them. He looked down at them, noticed that they were holding hands.

"Oh! You guys are finally together huh?" He asked in his thick Italian accent.

Kaisel realized that she still holding his hands, and blushed severely, letting his hand go. "Uh..." She said.

"We're just friends." Punk said, trying to assuring Santino.

"Yeah, sure. Have fun believing that." Santino said, walking away.

Once he was gone, Kaisel looked at Punk and laughed nervously. "Wow. That was..."

"Uh yeah, I know." He said. "Look I gotta go get ready for the show. I think I gotta do an opening promo."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later?" She said.

Punk nodded and began walking away, but stopped and turned back around to her.

"Don't think I forgot about our bet either." He said.

"Damn! I was hoping you did." Kaisel joked.

"Aww, really? That hurts." He said.

"I'm just joking, I know you didn't forget. When are we doing this?"

"That, is a surprise my friend. See you later."

He walked away and Kaisel couldn't take the smile off of her face. As she walked towards the trainers room, she thought about what Santino said. If he thought that she and Punk were together, what did everybody else think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Kaisel was in the trainers room, filling out the last bit of her paperwork, just as the live Raw event was about to begin. She turned on the TV in the room and began watching it, and had seem the pyro and fireworks were happening, which meant the show was starting.

"Hello and we welcome you, to the Raw Supershow!" Michael Cole said to the viewers at home. "We're bringing you Raw live, from the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia."

"That's right, we're live in Richmond, and we are 13 thousand strong in attendance. This is sure to be a very interesting Raw to say the least." Jerry Lawler said. "And what better way to start this off, than with our reigning WWE Champion?"

As he said that, Punk's theme song hit and crowd went crazy, erupting with cheers. A few seconds had passed, and no one had came out yet, but his music kept playing. Just as the crowd was starting to wonder where he was, he appeared from behind the curtain and they erupted in cheers again. He had a smug look on his face this time, and not the usual semi-cocky smile he always sported. He still did his usual entrance, but when he got in the ring, the crowd got quiet.

"Now I know what you guys are wondering." Punk started. "What in the hell is CM Punk doing out in the ring so early in the show? Well, I just found out great news! I found out that I will be defending my Championship, tonight."

The crowd cheered and he nodded, but put up his hand. "Wait wait, I'm not done. I'll be defending it tonight, against Alberto Del Rio and The Miz." The crowd booed, and he nodded again. "No no it's fine. It's all good actually. You guys know that lovely new interim general manager of Raw right? Vickie Guerrero?" He continued, sarcastically. "She's the one who put this whole shindig together, to try and make me lose my championship. But, I'm gonna prove to her, I'm gonna prove to that JBL reject Alberto, and to Power Ranger jumpoff looking Miz, why I am in fact, the WWE Champion."

The crowd cheered again and Kaisel laughed loudly at his joke, mainly because he had told her that just days before. There were a lot of scripted things about his storyline, and the beefs he had with the superstars. But his total dislike for The Miz and Alberto Del Rio, was definitely not one of them. He really didn't like those guys, and every chance he got to bash on them, whether it was on or off camera, he did it.

"And Vickie, I know your watching this darlinggg." Punk continued, dragging out his last word. "But no matter who you, or Vince, or Hunter, or even Johnny Funkman put in front of me, I will beat their asses. Because I'm just...I'm just the-"

He was cut off by the Miz's music dropping, and the crowd booed as he slowly strutted his way to the ramp. "Yeah yeah yeah, Punk. We've all heard it before." He said as he made his way to the ring. "We've heard all of this before, and quite frankly, I'm getting tired of it."

Miz got inside of the ring and was a couple of feet away from Punk. "You like to talk about people coming out here and complaining, but Punk, you've been complaining this whole time. I'm tired of it."

"No actually, I wasn't complaining. I was stating facts." Punk said, cutting him off. "Now, hey, Richmond audience, can I ask you a question?"

The crowd started cheering, and Punk continued. "Did I or did I not pummel this gentlemen's face in before? One more than one occasion, right?"

Miz's facial expression changed, and he became angry. "Well that's not gonna happen again."

"Really? You're entitled to your own opinion buddy. And my opinion, and fact, is that I'm gonna kick your ass again. And again, and again, until you get it through your thick skull to not keep making challenges against me."

"See, that's where your wrong." Miz said, getting in Punk's face. "That's not gonna happen again. And do you wanna know why?"

Punk was suddenly hit from behind and he fell to the mat. The crowd booed as the camera angle changed, showing that Alberto ran down the ramp and hit him in the back. He, along with Miz, continued to assault Punk as the crowd booed louder. Kaisel was getting a bad feeling that this wasn't part of the script, because of how long the additional referees took to come out and break it up. Two refs came out and tried to stop them from hurting Punk, and it didn't work. Then three more came out and finally broke them up. Miz finally grabbed the microphone and kneeled over Punk, who was bloodied up and almost unconcious.

"That's why." Was all he said, and dropped the mic down on Punk's stomach.

Miz and Alberto made their way backstage, with the crowd still booing loudly at them. Kaisel was beginning to actually get scared, because Punk might actually be hurt. The refs helped Punk up, and took him backstage to were she was, still in the trainers room.

"Do you want some help, Kaisel? Or you can patch him up by yourself?" One of the refs asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll take care of him." She told them.

The refs left out of the room and she walked over to Punk, who was sitting on the table, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and said, "You just got pummeled and your smiling?"

"I'm not smiling at that." He said.

"Then what are you smiling at?"

"I finally got a reason for you to patch me up."

She couldn't help but smile at his answer, and she looked at the gash on his head. "Jesus Christ, they got you good."

He did a half smirk (which she found kind of sexy) and said, "Yeah, they got me good by jumping me."

"Was this even planned?"

"No, Miz was planned to come out, but not Alberto. Those guys really must not like me, huh?"

Kaisel grabbed a cold rag and wiped some of the blood off of Punk's forehead. "You know for someone who just got jumped, you're pretty calm. I thought you'd be flying off the handle in here."

"Yeah, so did I." He said. "But I guess you calmed me down."

"Oh, and how is that?"

"I honestly can't tell you. But I know once I see them again, I probably won't be able to control my actions."

"Please make sure you take that shit to the ring. You know Vince is looking for you to fuck up in any way, so that he can fire you."

"He'd be doing me a favor if he fired me before I beat their asses."

She grabbed some hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls, and poured some of the hydrogen on it. "This might sting a little." She warned him before wiping the cotton balls across his forehead. Punk made a sour face, trying not to cry out from the stinging, but he eventually got used to it.

"I don't know what hurts more. Me getting busted open or that damn peroxide." He joked.

"Well hopefully the peroxide." Kaisel joked back. "It doesn't hurt for long , and it definitely cleans your nasty cut."

After patching his gash up with a big band aid, she threw away the bloody cotton balls and rag and washed her hands. She dried her hands off and looked over at Punk, who was still sitting on the table.

"You still sitting up there?" She asked.

"I'm scared of heights." He joked.

"Ha, I know your lying boy." She laughed.

"No seriously." He whined. "I'm scared, help me down."

She knew he was lying, but still walked over to him. He suddenly grabbed her and start tickling her, and she began spazzing and laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop! I'm fucking ticklish! Stop itt!" Kaisel shrieked.

"I knowww." Punk said, and continued to tickle her more.  
"Phil! Oh my God, please stop!"

He finally stopped a couple of seconds later, and she grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled.

They both began laughing as he sat forward, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm gonna fucking hurt you." She joked.

"Yeah right. I already beat your ass earlier today." He said.  
"Fluke."

"Really?"

"Yup."

They were basically face to face now, and Kaisel held her breath, while her mind ran wild. Their lips were centimeters away from each other when she heard the doorknob turn, and she quickly backed away.

"Phil, you okay-" Kofi started, and looked at Kaisel. "Ha, hey Kaisel."

"Hey Kofi." Kaisel said, and looked at Candice, who was standing next to him.

"Cousin, there you are! I gotta talk to you." Candice said, walking towards her.

"Uh..." Was all Kaisel said as Candice grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the room.

Once they were gone, Kofi walked up to Punk. "Damn man, they got you pretty bad."

"Yeah, I'm good though. I hope they don't think that this is gonna keep me down."

"Good...it seems like Kaisel patched it up pretty good." Kofi said, and winked.

Punk didn't say anything, he just sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kofi asked. "I interrupted you two didn't I?"

"Actually, you kinda did." Punk joked.

"Oh, MY BAD." Kofi said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, you know what they call that where I'm from?" Punk said.

"What?" Kofi said, clearly clueless.

"Cock blocking." Punk joked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well it's thundering outside, I'm bored, so I decided to write two more chapters! I'll probably write and publish Chapter 11 later on tonight, or tomorrow. Enjoyy :)**

**Chapter Nine**

The following week was Halloween, and the company found themselves in Atlanta, Georgia that night. Since it was the Halloween edition of Monday Night Raw, everyone was pretty much in the Halloween spirit. This was, besides Christmas, Kaisel's favorite holiday throughout the year. She loved decorating for it, and going to costume parties. She secretly would purposely go trick or treating with her little cousins whenever she was back in New York City. The whole night was pretty live, and luckily no one had gotten injured and had to come see her, so she stayed with the rest of Divas for the night. When they had gotten back to the hotel, everyone was still pretty much excited from the show. Kaisel didn't really have plans for that night, she was just going to chill in her hotel room and catch up on some well needed sleep. But you how it ends up, something always comes up, preventing her from doing what she planned. This time, some of the Superstars were going out to the one of the bars in downtown Atlanta, since they were having a costume party. At first, Kaisel said that she was going to go, but eventually changed her mind. I mean, Halloween is one of my favorite holidays, and I love dressing up, she thought. Why not?

She had brought two costumes with her so far, so she had to choose which one she wanted to wear.

"Candice, which one?" Kaisel asked, holding up her costumes to Candice. "Alice or nurse?"

"Kaisel, you still haven't gotten dressed yet?" Candice asked. She was already in her sailor costume.

"No, I had to look for them in my suitcase. Come onn, help me. I can't decide." Kaisel said.

"Uhh, I don't know. The first one." Candice said.

Kaisel rolled her eyes and realized she would have to pick it herself. She decided to wear her nurse costume, since it was close to her real job, and she found it pretty funny. Because she had already taken a shower when they returned from the arena, it took her no time to change into her costume. It looked pretty good on her, but since it was her first time wearing it, she felt a little insecure in it at first. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the big mirror next to the bed, where Candice and Kelly were sitting.

"Wowww Kai Kai." Candice swooned. "You look amazing."

"No I don't." Kaisel said. "I feel naked as fuck."

"You'll get used to it girl." Kelly said. "Trust me."

"Why don't you wear outfits like that more often? I didn't know you had a booty like that." Candice joked, playfully hitting Kaisel's butt.  
"Stop it!" Kaisel laughed, turning red. "But, this looks..."

"Sexy?" Candice said.

"Plain." Kaisel finished. "Something's missing...I know!"

Kaisel went into her suitcase and took out her costume make-up, and her actual makeup. She spent the next five minutes putting dark eyeshadow around her eyes, and fake blood on her face and body. When she was done, she was transform from your typical "sexy" nurse, to a half-dead nurse. She slipped on her red leg warmers, red heels, and was ready to go!

About an hour later, everyone seemed to be ready. Some of their costumes were pretty cool (like Zack Ryder, who was Venom...I can't tell you how he pulled that off.), and some were hilarious (like Mickie, who was Wario from Super Mario Bros). Kaisel had gotten a pretty positive feedback from everybody about her costume, so she started to feel a little better about it. There was still someone missing though, and Kaisel wanted to find out where he was at. She walked up to Kofi, who was sitting on one of the couches in the hotel lobby (dressed up as the Green Lantern).

"Kofi." She started.

"Yeah?" He said looking at her, then blinking again. "Whoa! Kaisel you look...I don't know if I said say good or evil." He joked.

Kaisel giggled and continued, "Thanks...where's your friend?"

"Who?" Kofi asked, and Kaisel gave him a look. "Oh, your man?"

She playfully hit his arm and he laughed, but said, "I'm joking! His back kinda gave out on him during the show, so he's sitting it out tonight...bars aren't really his thing, but he was still gonna dress up and go."

"Aww." She said, feeling bad suddenly. "Maybe I should go see him before we go..."

"LET'S GO GUYS!" John said loudly from the hotel's front door. "We gotta get there before it gets too crowded!"

"Welp, too late." Kofi said standing up. "Look if you feel so bad, text him."

"Hmm...good idea." Kaisel said.

"Kaisel!" Candice called. "Come on girl, we're ready to go!"

Kaisel walked outside and went with Candice to the SUV they had rented for the night. While she was in the car, she was seconds away from texting Punk when her phone began to vibrate.

**Don't tell me you're in the nurse costume you were telling me about. - Punk**

**Lol! Yeah I am. I was just about to text you. - Kaisel**

**Damn, I wanted to see you in it...mianly so that I can tease you about it. - Punk**

**Wow, this is how you really feel? I'm hurt – Kaisel**

**I'm kidding! I wish I was coming too, all jokes aside. But my back feels like Harry Warden hit it a couple of times with his pick axe. - Punk**

**Aha, a My Bloody Valentine reference. Very clever. But seriously, I wish you were coming too. I don't think I'll have that much fun now :( - Kaisel**

**Aww don't make me feel bad now :( You'll still have fun, don't worry. If you need me to come get you for any reason, just hmu, I'll come. - Punk**

**Kay, will do. See you later – Kaisel**

She put her phone back in her purse, just as Candice pulled up to the bar. The parking lot was pretty filled, but it wasn't as crowded as she thought it would be. They parked in the lot, and made their way into the bar. It was already live, music was blasting, and semi-drunken guys and girls were dancing in the middle of the floor in their costumes. In the beginning, it was pretty weird for Kaisel, but she eventually warmed up to it, and began having fun. John handed her a bottle of beer, and she cautiously took it.

"I dunno if I should start drinking or not." She said.  
"Might as well, its not fun being the only sober one taking care of a lot of drunk Superstars." John joked.

"Come onn, cousin. Just drink it and stop complaining." An already drunken Candice said, leaning on Kaisel.

"You're drunk and you're supposed to be the DD?" Kaisel said, semi-annoyed.

"Randy said he'll drive us back." Candice slurred.

Kaisel rolled her eyes and opened her beer bottle, beginning to drink out of it. Bad idea. About 5 beers and a couple of shots later, Kaisel was definitely starting to feel it. She wasn't one of those crazy, belligerent drunks that did God knows what. She was pretty chill the rest of the night, occasionally getting up and dancing with Candice, Mickie and Kelly. At one point she had to go to the bathroom, and when she was done, she felt someone grab her waist and pull her back. She had a feeling that it was Cody, and was getting ready to give him a earful of cursing, but turned around and realized that it was actually Miz.

"Hey Kaisel." He yelled over the bumping music. "You look good."

"Mhmm." Was all she could say. She tried walking away again and he pulled her back.

"I know how close you and that roadie reject are getting." He continued.

"And?" Kaisel said.

"Why are you going for someone like him, when I'm clearly standing right here." He said.  
"No thanks." Kaisel said.

Once again, she tried to walk away from him, but he pulled her back again.

"I know you're pretty drunk right now, and everyone is getting ready to go. Lemme take you back to the hotel." Miz said.

Kaisel was quiet, and through her blurry vision she had seen some of the Superstars stumbling out of the bar, and back to their cars.

"Lemme take you back." He repeated in a very fake, nice voice. "Come on."

She finally nodded and he grabbed her waist, leading her towards the door.

"Kaisel!" She heard another voice say. She turned around and saw Kofi and Randy, who was holding Candice by her waist, in order to keep her from falling.

"Yo Mike." Kofi said, walking up to them. "We got this. We'll take her back."

"No it's okay I got it." Miz said, getting annoyed.

"No." Randy said, getting in Miz's face. "I know how you roll, and we got this. Kofi, get her."

Kofi grabbed Kaisel's arm and put it around his shoulder, and walked out of the bar with her.

"Kofi is that you?" Kaisel slurred.

"Yeah Kai, it's me. We're going back to the hotel now." Kofi said.

"Okay, good. I'm tired. I wanna get in the bed."

"You'll be able to get in your bed soon. Come on."

Kofi and Randy got to the SUV and put Candice and Kaisel in the back seat. Randy got in the drivers seat, and waited for Kofi to get in the passengers side.

"Nah, man. I gotta take Alicia and Mickie back. I'll meet you at the hotel, okay?" Kofi said.

"Okay." Randy said, starting the car up.

"Is this my cousin sitting next to me?" Candice said, touching Kaisel's shoulder.

"Yeah it's me Candice, hush. I wanna go to sleep." Kaisel said, turning the other way.

Randy chuckled to himself as he took out his phone. There was no way he was gonna be able to get both of these girls back to their rooms safely by himself. Hope I'm not waking him up...he thought as he dialed the number.

* * *

The Hills Have Eyes had just finished playing on TV, and Punk was now sifting through the channels to try and find something else to watch. His back was feeling much better, but he couldn't sleep, not until he knew that Kaisel was back in her room, safe and sound. It felt weird to care so much about someone like that, let alone a girl in this company, because he hadn't felt this way in a very long time. He really didn't understand why he was acting like this...how could one girl just change up his whole persona. He hated to admit it but, Kaisel was right. He wasn't really the loveable arrogant asshole like he used to be. In the middle of his thoughts, his phone began ringing, and he quickly picked it up, hoping it was her. Instead, it was Randy. He wasn't going to answer it, but he thought about why Randy would be calling him this late. It must be an emergency, so he answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Phil, hey man, did I wake you up?" Randy asked.

"Nope, your good. What's up?"

"I'm on my way back to the hotel with Kaisel and Candice and I need your help. Can you take her back to her room when I get there? I'll take care of Candice."

"Yeah, sure. Is she okay?"

"She's good, she just had a little too much to drink and she's really tired."

"Oh okay, good. I'll take care of her."

"Alright, I should be there in like 5 minutes."

"Kay."

Punk hung up the phone and sighed with relief. She was okay, but he still shook his head at the fact that she was drinking. The possibly of looking like an douchy asshole in public, and some other personal, family issues that we wont get into right now, was one of the main reasons why Punk was living this "Straightedge" lifestyle. Like Randy had promise, he was in the hotel's parking lot 5 minutes later, and Punk made his way to the SUV. Randy had just finished getting Candice out of the car, and had her on his back.

"She's still in the backseat." Randy said, pointing to the car, then handing him the car keys. "Here, lock it up when your done."

Punk nodded and went inside of the back seat of the car.

"Kaisel." He said, tapping her.

"Hmm?"

"Come on we're back at the hotel. I'm gonna take you to your room."

"Okay."

He helped her out of the car and closed the door, locking it behind him. Then he scooped Kaisel up with ease, and made his way back to the hotel.

"Phil." Kaisel said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like my costume?" She slurred.

He chuckled and said, "Yeah I do. I'm still mad you wore that without me being there."

"I'm sorry...I'm really tired."

"I know, we're almost to your room."

He walked into the hotel and walked by the lobby, then started walking to the end of the hall where her hotel room was.

"I almost left with Mike." She suddenly said,

"What?" He stopped walking and looked down at her.

She opened her eyes again and shook her head. "Kofi and Randy saved me."

"Oh...Kaisel don't mess with that kid." He said.

"I'm not, I don't even like him." She said, then added lowly. "I like someone else."

By this time, they were in front of her room door. He went in her purse and got her room key out, opening the door up. Then he picked her up again and walked in the room, putting her down on the bed.

"You wanna change out of your costume?" He asked.

"I'll do it in the morning." She said, slumping down on the bed.

Remembering what she had said before he opened the door, he asked, "You said you liked someone else?"

"Mhmm." She slurred.

"Who?"

Kaisel didn't answer him, and Punk realized that she had fell asleep. He dropped the keys to the SUV on her dresser, and placed the cover over her. After staring at her peaceful body sleeping for a couple of seconds, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! The turning point of the story, FINALLY. After nine chapters of tit for tat, and unintentional (or was it?) flirting back and forth between our two main characters, something is FINALLY gonna be done about it. It took me a minute to construct this, so bear with me. I typed, deleted, and typed again until I felt it was just right. Enjoy, because it'll only get more interesting (and...romantic? Idk.) from here on. :)**

**Chapter Ten**

Kaisel woke up the next morning, with her head pounding. She sat up slowly, and looked around her hotel room._ That's weird_, she thought._ I don't really remember me even coming back to my room last night._ She looked down and saw that she was still in her Halloween costume, and some of the nights events began coming back to her. Unfortunately, the last thing she was remembering was Miz telling her to let him take her back to the hotel. Her heart began beating fast, because she heard about his little plans and schemes, offering drunken Divas a ride back with him, only to do God knows what with them. Before she could even began to wrap her head around what might have happened the night before, she had gotten a text message on her phone.

**Hey, just checking up on you. You were pretty done when I helped you back to your room last night lol this is exactly why I don't drink, but whatever. Anyway! I need to talk to you when you get this, on some serious shit. There's something I gotta get off my chest before this day ends. - Punk**

_Phil took me back to my room yesterday_, she thought to herself, sighing with relief. _Thank God._

**I'm a little salty, but I'm good lol. Thanks for helping me back to my room, you're a life saver. I'm still in my costume, so let me take a quick shower, and I'll come to your room when I'm done. - Kaisel**

* * *

**1 Hour Earlier**

Punk barely slept that night. He would take little 5 or 10 minutes naps, then stay up for an hour more. Even though he knew Kaisel was safe, in her bed, he still couldn't get over what she had told him before she fell asleep. It pissed him off that Miz would even attempt to try to get with her, but that was just a matter of time. She was gorgeous, even though she didn't think she was, and almost every guy on the roster talked about her beauty at one point. This was the main reason why Punk didn't even try to tell her how he really felt about her before, because he felt like he didn't deserve someone like her. But it was messing with his head for the longest, so it was time for him to finally tell Kaisel how he felt...he just didn't know how to do it. He didn't want to make a complete ass out of himself, so he decided to talk to someone who knew her very well first: her cousin.

He didn't know where Candice's room was, so he waited until he saw her to stop and talk to her. Luckily, she was in the dining room of the hotel eating breakfast when he went down there.

"Hey, Punk." She greeted in a raspy voice.

"Candice, how you feeling?" He said, sitting across from her.

"Salty, but I'm good." She said."Listen, I wanted to tell you thanks, for taking care of her yesterday. Randy told me that Mike was trying to get her to come back with him. If she would've stayed the night with him...I would've never forgave myself."  
"I know, I couldn't let her do that...especially in that state of mind. But I need to talk to you anyway."

"'Bout what?"

He took a deep breath, trying to figure out how he wanted to say it. "I'm not sure how to put it but..."

"You like her more than a friend, don't you?" Candice finished.

"You knew?" He asked.

"It's obvious. You act different when she's around...but in a good way! Like you have a softer side when you talk to her."  
"Ugh, I don't like that..."

"It's called love, Punk. Or if that word is too sensitive for you right now, it's called 'strong like'." Candice said, taking another sip of her coffee. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know...but I don't know if she feels the same way. Yesterday, she told me that she didn't like Mike, but she liked someone else."

Candice smiled and nodded, "And?"

"Who is it?"

Her smile quickly faded. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Phil, it's you!" Candice said. "She's in strong like with you too."

"Are you serious? Don't play with me Candice."

"As a heart attack. Phil, she hides her feelings because she doesn't wanna get hurt again. I should have told you this before, but Kaisel talks in her sleep. She doesn't wanna believe that she does, but she does. I guess in you were in one of her dreams, because she kept saying your name, over and over. She definitely has her guards up because of her last relationship..."

"What happened in her last relationship?"

Candice looked at him. "She hasn't told you?"

"No."

"Well then, it's not my place to tell you, it's hers. But she definitely, definitely likes you as more than a friend."

"Okay...thanks for telling me."

"No problem...I think you should go tell her how you really feel, like right now. Just tell her straight up, don't sugar coat it."

"You know, I was just about to do that." Punk said, grabbing a cup of coffee and standing up. "Thanks again, Candice."

When he made his way back to his hotel room, he made it his business to check Kaisel. He needed to see if she was okay, anyway.

**Hey, just checking up on you. You were pretty done when I helped you back to your room last night lol this is exactly why I don't drink, but whatever. Anyway! I need to talk to you when you get this, on some serious shit. There's something I gotta get off my chest before this day ends. - Punk**

He sent the message, and five minutes later, his iPhone vibrated, with a text message.

**I'm a little salty, but I'm good lol. Thanks for helping me back to my room, you're a life saver. I'm still in my costume, so let me take a quick shower, and I'll come to your room when I'm done. - Kaisel**

"Yeah, her and Candice are definitely related." He said to himself, thinking about how Candice had given him the same answer just minutes earlier.

He used to the time waiting for Kaisel to wash his face and brush his teeth. By the time he was done, there was a knock on his door. He opened it, and Kaisel walked inside, sitting on the bed. He sat a couple of inches away from her, and she looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." He said. "You okay?"

"I've been better." She joked. "But I'll be fine. What did you wanna tell me?"

"Oh yeah..." He said, taking a deep breath. "The only way I know how to tell you this is straight up, Kaisel. I can't sugar coat it or hide it anymore."

Kaisel looked at him, confused. "Phil, what are you talking about?"

"Just hear me out, okay?" He said. She nodded and he took another deep breath, finally saying, "I've always had some sort of feelings for you. I just knew how to hid it well...but I can't hide it anymore."

She understood, but only a little bit. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that, I like you. Like, more than a friend." He finally said.

Her expression changed, from confused to happy. "I'm glad you said that, because I feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Yeah...you don't deserve someone like me though, Phil."

"What are you talking about Kaisel? If anything, it's the other way around."

"You don't. I got too much baggage, my guard is up like crazy..."

Kaisel continued to try and explain to Punk why he shouldn't be with someone like her, but he wasn't really listening because he had already made up his mind. While she was talking, he suddenly leaned over and gave her a quick, but meaningful kiss. When he broke away, she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You could've just told me to shut up." She said.

"Nah, I can't be that rude." He joked. "But, I don't wanna hear nothing about how you don't deserve me , and blah blah blah. I don't wanna say the L word yet and spoil this, but I'm pretty sure that's how I'm feeling about us, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

It was a comfortable five seconds of silence, until Kaisel broke it again. "You know, you really gotta stop with these mediocre, quick kisses."

"Oh?" Punk said.

"Yeah, they're kinda wack."

"Oh really? So how am I supposed to kiss?"

"Like this."

Kaisel inched in the little space between them, placed her hands on his lap, leaned in and kissed him slowly. Everything at that moment felt...perfect.

"Damn." Both of them said lowly when they broke away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say, before this chapter starts, thanks SO MUCH for all of the reviews! This is amazing that all of you guys are feeling this story, considering the fact that I was getting ready to discontinue it a while ago. Now, I'm DETERMINED to complete it! I was thinking that the story would end at Chapter 20, and maybe a sequel (maybe? Let me know if you guys would be interested in a sequel), because I'm gonna be a devil and leave the story off with a cliffhanger. *evil laughter* Haha but seriously, thanks for the reviews guyss! You guys thought the story was good before, you have no idea what's about to happen in these last nine chapters ;) enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Fast Forward, 4 Months Later**

It was February, and Kaisel and Punk had been a couple for a little over four months now. It's felt the same to them as when they were just friends, except of the occasional kisses and make-out sessions. Everyone else pretty much approved of their relationship, saying that it was only a matter of time. Granted, there were a couple of people who didn't approve of it, but they didn't care.

While Punk was still on the road with Raw (they were in Arizona this week), Kaisel had requested the weekend off so that she could go back to New York City, for her older brother's wedding. It felt weird to him at first, because he was so used to seeing her face everyday, and was starting to miss her. But that's where the beauty of FaceTime came in. They both had iPhones, so she was able to video call him when she landed in the city. He felt a little better when they hung up from each other, but part of him still missed his baby.

"Soo my cousins birthday is coming up."Candice had said to him, later on that day. "I know you're doing something for her."

"Yeah, I am. I just don't know what yet." He said.

"Well you better come up with something quick, bro." John said. "Her birthday is next Friday."

"Why don't you take her out to dinner?" Kofi asked.

"Nah, we always go out to eat. It needs to be something more memorable." Punk said, shaking his head.

"Wait...aren't we going to be in New York City next week?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah."

"We don't you take her to her favorite place out there?" Mickie said.

"...Or better yet, I could throw her a surprise party at her favorite place." Punk said.

"That sounds like a good idea. I like that." Kofi said.

"Yeah, it does. Wow Phil, you're not as dumb I as thought you were." John joked.

"Thanks...wait." Punk said, realizing what he said, causing everyone to laugh. "Whatever, man!"

"We gotta find out where her favorite place is though." Mickie said,

"Easy. The Hard Rock Cafe in Times Square." Candice said.

Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows, and she shrugged. "What? You guys can ask her. That's her favorite place to go to in the whole city, besides Coney Island."

"Are you sure, Candice?" Punk said.

"Positive." Candice said.

"Okay, so I gotta call that place up and ask if they got a free room that night...they should, right?" Punk said.

"Yeah, they should." John said. "If not, you can easily just tell them your CM Punk. They'll definitely free up a room for you."

"Okay. Damn I got a lot of work to do." Punk said, standing up. "I'm gonna go and start making calls. Tell everybody else on the roster that I'm throwing a party for Kai next week."

"Okay." They all said.

"Remember, it's a surprise party. Do NOT mention it to her. At all." Punk said. "You too Candice, don't say shit to her about it."

"Alright alright, I wont." Candice said, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

* * *

"Remember Kai, this is Rachel's parents, so please be respectful."

"Miggy, when am I not respectful?"

Miguel Evans Jr., looked at his younger sister, and she laughed.

"Okay, okay. I promise I'll be nice." Kaisel assured him.

"Okay. Let's go."

Kaisel was back in her hometown, New York City for the weekend for her oldest brother's wedding (she had two older brothers, Miguel was the oldest, Frankie was the middle child, and she was the baby). Even though she would be back in the city the following week (aka her birthday week) with the WWE, she had asked to take time off so that she could be there for her brother. Now she was in Manhattan, going with her brother to have dinner with his fiance Rachel, and her was sort of skeptical about going with him at first, because he had warned her about how Rachel's parent's felt about "foreigners", even though they had been living in Brooklyn their whole lives. But she decided to put her feelings to the side and just go with him, because that's what you do for family.

They walked into the Lower East Side, Manhattan restaurant and Miguel told the waiter his name, the waiter showing them where their table was. As they got closer, she had seen a woman sitting with an older couple. Kaisel assumed that it was Rachel and her parents.

"Miggy!" Rachel said, standing up. "Hi babe!"

"Hey sweetie." Miguel said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Marin."

"Hello Miguel." Mrs. Marin said, putting on a fake smile.

Mr. Marin said nothing, and Kaisel wanted to roll her eyes so bad, but she didn't. Rachel had opened her arms and gave Kaisel a hug too. "You must be Kaisel. God, you're gorgeous!"

"Uh, thanks." Kaisel said, hugging her back. "You are too."

After they all sat down and ordered their food, an awkward silence fell across them. Rachel's mom decided to break the silence by talking to Miguel.

"Soo, Miguel, how have you been?" She asked.

"Um, I've been good Mrs. Marin. Just waiting for the wedding tomorrow, that's all." Miguel said. "What about yourself?"

"I've been...pretty good too." Mrs. Marin said. "So, this is your sister?"

"Yes, uh Kaisel, this is Rachel's mom and dad. Guys, this is my baby sister Kaisel." Miguel said.

"Nice to meet both of you." Kaisel said politely.

"Likewise, honey." Mrs. Marin said.

Again, Mr. Marin said nothing. Kaisel couldn't tell if he was giving her and Miguel a nasty look, or if he just had a permanent scowl on his face.

"Miguel, can I asked you something?" Mr. Marin suddenly said.

"Sure, sir." Miguel said.

"Rachel's told us that you've been married before. Is this true?"

"Uh, yes I have, but that was when I was 20. I haven't seen my ex-wife in over a decade."

"Right. So are you going to do the same thing to Rachel, as you did to your 'ex wife'?" Mr. Marin said.

"Dad-" Rachel started.

"No, Rachel. I wanna know now." Mr. Marin said.

"Honey, I don't think that is-"

"Eleanor, hush." Mr. Marin said, cutting his wife off. "Let him speak."

Miguel and Kaisel were shocked at Mr. Marin's outburst, but Kaisel really wasn't all of that surprised. She could tell this man had a problem with her brother from the minute they walked in the restaurant.

"Um, no I'm not, sir. In my last marriage, we were young, and dumb. We realized that it wasn't going to work, so it was a mutual break-up. I definitely don't plan on leaving your daughter, at all. I love her with all of my heart, and it'll be like that until my heart stops breathing."

"Aw, baby." Rachel crooned.

Usually Kaisel would make fun of her brother whenever he decided to be all soppy and lovey-dovey, but she couldn't. Even she thought that was sweet, and it definitely reminded her of her and Punk. _Ugh, I miss my baby now..._she thought in her head. The L word was never spoken between the two of them, because she was scared to say it to him. But hearing Miguel say that about Rachel definitely made her think about saying it to him, pretty soon.

"Okay, sure." Mr. Marin said, unconvinced.

The food had finally came and everyone began eating, and Rachel decided to change up the tense mood by talking to Kaisel.

"So, Kaisel, I heard you work with the WWE?" She asked.

"I do." Kaisel confirmed.

"Really? How is it? Do you get to see the Superstars everyday?" Rachel asked.

"She does...she actually goes out with one of them." Miguel said.

Rachel's eyes widened with amazement. "Wow, really! That's cool! Who is it?"

"C-" Miguel started, but Kaisel hit his leg under the table, and he switched it up. "See um, I'm not sure, she hasn't even told me yet."

"Yeah, I think it should be just our business for now." Kaisel smiled.

"I understand you, girl. But that's still pretty cool!" Rachel said excitedly.

Kaisel giggled at how Rachel sounded like a giddy school girl, but Mr. Marin's demeaning attitude made her stop.

"You work with the WWE? I wonder how you got that job." Mr. Marin said lowly.

"Excuse me?" Kaisel asked. She knew damn well what he had said, she just wanted him to repeat it again.

"Kaisel-" Miguel started.

"No no son, it's okay. I'll say it again." Mr. Marin said. "I said, I wonder how you got that job? Did you have to sleep with the boss, like most of the Divas there?"

"DAD!" Rachel said, enraged.

"James, that is enough!" Mrs. Marin said.

Kaisel was still in shock from what he had said, and wasn't able to talk for about a minute. When she finally came to, she went to say something, but Miguel stopped her.

"Look, Mr. Marin. I really don't appreciate you talking about my sister like that." Miguel said, getting more and more upset. "It's very rude, and disrespectful."

"Disrespectful how? It's the truth isn't it. How does your kind get high paying jobs like that anyway?" Mr. Marin sneered.

"Dad, ENOUGH!" Rachel said. "You're getting out of hand. Why the hell would you say something like that?!"

"My kind? What's 'my kind'?" Kaisel said, finally finding her voice. "I'm a human being just like you, so I don't understand. But let me answer your question, 'sir'. I got that high paying job by going to school for six years. I worked my ass off, and I'm still working my ass off today, doing something that I love. That's how I did it. I didn't 'sleep' with anybody, I worked my ass off. I am a well-deserving, 100 percent Brazilian from Brooklyn. And I'll be damned if I'mma sit here, and let some overly prude, snobby, racist asshole tell me otherwise!"

Kaisel suddenly got up and stormed away to the bathroom. She almost bumped into one of the waiters, but she apologized quickly and continued walking. When she got into the bathroom, she was so angry that her skin felt hot, and she was shaking. She hated feeling like this, because it was usually how she felt before she began fighting. Kaisel focused on her breathing, something she had learned while she was doing MMA training. She learned the breathing slower would calm her anger, and eventually make her feel better and concentrate more. Once she was breathing evenly again, she sighed and leaned back against the sink. The bathroom door opened again and Rachel walked inside.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey..." Kaisel said lowly.

Rachel walked up to her and gave her another hug, this time softer.

"I'm sorry, Kaisel. My father had no reason to come at you like that, or your brother. I want you to know that I am nothing like him. I love your brother with all of my heart, race means nothing to me. I love Miguel, and I love you too."

"Thanks, Rachel." Kaisel sighed, and nodded. "I didn't mean to go off like that, really I didn't. I just don't appreciate someone calling me something I'm not."

"I understand. Well, my parents are gone. My mom gave my dad a tongue lashing, and they left, but not before he apologized to Miguel. He's gonna apologize to you tomorrow, too...if you're still coming to the wedding." Rachel said.

"Ha, I'll still be there. We're family now, Rachel, which means I got your back." Kaisel said.

"Okay, thank you!"

They hugged again and made their way out of the bathroom. Miguel was waiting by the front door, and Rachel ran up to him grabbing his hands.

"You ready for tomorrow babe? No cold feet or anything?" She joked.

"Ha, no." Miguel chuckled. "No cold feet, I'm ready. You just go back home and get some beauty rest...not that you need any."

They began laughing and kissing each other, and Kaisel playfully rolled her eyes._ Damn, I wish they would stop that! It's bad enough I can't do that again until Monday, and now Miggy wants to throw it in my face?_ She thought. Rachel had given Miguel one more kiss before, and Kaisel and Miguel left not too shortly afterward.

While Miguel was driving Kaisel back to her apartment, she decided to bring up what she thought about earlier.

"Miggy...how'd you tell Rachel that you loved her, for the first time?" She suddenly said.

Miguel looked at her confused, but still answered her. "Uh, I can't really remember...I think it was on one of our anniversaries. I just came out and said it. Why?"

"I dunno...I'm ready to just straight up tell Phil that I love him...cause I do.." She trailed off.

"Kai, you haven't told him yet? Has he told you?" Miguel asked.

"No, I think he's waiting for me to say it." Kaisel said.

"So what's keeping you from saying it?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I dunno, being hurt again? The last person I fell in love with..." She didn't even want to complete that sentence. "I just don't wanna be hurt again. I feel like if I say the L word, it'll mess up our relationship somehow."

"Don't say that, sis. If anything, letting your other half know that you love them makes the relationship ten times better. You should tell him, Kaisel. Pretty soon, too."

Kaisel was quiet, and had spent the rest of the ride in deep thought. She was definitely gonna tell him soon...she just didn't know when.

When she got back to her apartment, she took a shower and changed into her pj's, which just consisted of one of Frankie's old t-shirt that she had for years. Frankie's been the same weight for about 5 years, which is around 250 pounds, so the shirt was huge on her. She slipped on her socks and sat down on her couch, just as her phone began ringing. It was Phil, and he was FaceTime-ing her. She answered the call and saw his face pop up on the screen, instantly making her night better.

"I was justt thinking about you." She said.

"Oh really? When are you not?" He joked.

"That's funny. You're hilarious." She said sarcastically.

"You said it, not me." He laughed. "But seriously, how was the dinner babe?"

"Very interesting." She said. "I um, kinda turned into crazy Kaisel there."

"What? Kaisel you told me you wouldn't."

"I didn't want tooooo" She prolonged the last word. "But Rachel's parents are very outspoken. Well I should just say her father."

"What'd he say?"

"Something about 'my kind', the fact that me and Miggy are Brazilian Portuguese."

"That's dumb. Who says shit like that?" Punk laughed.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, Phil." Kaisel said shaking her head.

Punk stopped laughing and rolled his eyes. "Alright Kaisel, I'm sorry. But I know that wasn't the only thing that made you upset. It takes a lot for you to get mad."

"You're right, it does. He asked if I slept with Vince in order to get my job. I dunno why, but that ticked me off."

"What?" Punk said, in disbelief. "You serious?"

"As a heart attack, baby."

"That's fucked up...and kinda disgusting. Who the hell would wanna sleep with Vince?"

Kaisel laughed and shook her head, "That's not nice, stop it."

"I'm sorry, I really don't like my boss."

"I can definitely tell."

The continued talking and joking around for another hour, until Kaisel reluctantly told him that she had to get some sleep. She had to get up early the next morning to get ready for the wedding, since she was in the bridal party.

"It's okay babe, I'll text you in the morning. Make sure you take a lot of pics, I wanna see how this damn wedding looks." Punk said.

"Okay, I definitely will. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

_I'm just gonna tell him, right now. Phil, I love you! Yeah, that sounds good_, she thought.

"Phil-" She started.

"Yes?"

"Uh-" Kaisel choked. "Um, don't miss me too much."

"Ha, I'll try not to baby. It might be hard though. Good night."

"Good night..."

Kaisel hung up the phone and threw it down on her couch. She picked up one of the couches pillows and hit herself with it.

"Kaisel, what the hell was that?" She asked herself, putting her face in the pillow. "Ughhh!" She screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning was the wedding, and Kaisel was up bright and early to get ready. She spent the whole day with Rachel, getting her ready, and trying to calm her down. The wedding itself was beautiful, and she was very proud of Miguel for deciding to settle down for good. She had finally got to see her brother Frankie, and her father for the first time in almost a year, and it was like she had never left. She took tons of pictures, just like she promise everybody back at work. She was sad the next day when she had to leave them, but felt a little better when she realized that she would be right back in the city next week for her birthday. She was also excited about getting back on the road, and of course, seeing her boyfriend again. Even though she was only away from him for three days, it felt like a lifetime. She got on the flight to Arizona at the JFK Airport that afternoon, and was back in Phoenix later on that night. The humid Phoenix air hit her as soon as she walked outside with her bags. She looked around to see if anybody she recognized was here to pick her up, but the parking lot was empty.

"Hm, where is everybody?" She asked out loud.

She suddenly felt someone grab her waist from behind, and she jumped and turned around quickly, only to see Punk smiling at her.

"Babyy!" She jumped excitedly and gave him a big hug.

"Damn, somebody's happy to see me." He joked.

"Oh please like your not happy to see me too." She said. "I missed you."

"Missed you more." He said.

She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips. After they got situated in his rental car, Punk began to drive back to the hotel where the rest of the Superstars were staying. Since it was pretty late and there was a house show the next day, everyone else were pretty much in their hotel rooms asleep. Kaisel would have to greet them all in the morning.

"I never thought I would actually be glad to leave New York." She said once they had gotten back to his hotel room.

"The wedding was that bad?" Punk smirked.

"Nah." Kaisel smirked back. "I'm used to being on the road now, so I was starting to miss it."

"And mee." He joked.

"Yeah, and youuu." Kaisel said, rolling her eyes. "I got plane lag sooo I'm gonna go change into some pj's and lay down."

While Kaisel was in the bathroom changing, Punk had sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. One of the old Cartoon Network shows, Johnny Quest, was on and he decided to just watch it, since there wasn't really anything else to watch on late night television. Kaisel came out of the bathroom not too soon afterward and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Johnny Quest?" She asked, pointing to the TV.

"There's nothing else on right now...you want me too change the channel?"

"No no, I love this show." She said. "I watched it almost every night when I was younger."

"Yeah yeah, enough about the show. You still haven't told me how the wedding was."

"Oh yeah. Phil, it was beautiful." Kaisel crooned. "I shed a couple of tears."

"Aw, really?"

"Yeah, but it was because I was happy for Miguel. He hasn't been happy like that for a long time. I saw my dad and my brother Frankie too...I missed them..."

"They were happy to see you too?"

"Yeah, they were. They didn't want me to leave...oh yeah, my dad knows."

"About what?"

"About us. Frankie or Miguel must've told him, because I sure as hell didn't. He kept asking if you were with me."

"Really?" Punk was surprised. "So, does he have a problem with us? Ya know, because of our age difference?"

"You're acting like we're 20 years apart." Kaisel joked. "It's only 7. But no, he's perfectly fine. Actually he's kind of excited."

"Really." Punk said, unconvinced.

"It sounds like you don't believe me." Kaisel said. "But you don't know my father, age really doesn't matter to him. You know he and my mom are 12 years apart?"

"12?"

"Mhmm. He's 56 now, and if my mom was alive, she'd be 44."

"That's...amazing."

"Yeah...my dad was definitely the player type when he was younger. He had Miguel and Frankie by another woman, but was cheating on her the whole time...they broke up, he met my mom, and a year later, I was born. He never cheated on her though...and they stayed together until she got killed. I always thought me and my brothers had the same parents, because they called my mom 'mom', and she treated them like they were her sons..."

Kaisel began thinking about her mother, and her mood suddenly began going down. She laid back on the bed, and Punk held her.

"You miss her, don't you?" Punk asked. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "She's proud of you though, Kaisel. And she's resting in a much better place than here."

"I know...but it was hard for me babe...growing up without a mother."

"I can only imagine how it feels."

"Yeah...I was a little badass growing up." Kaisel joked. "I've always looked up to my big brothers, and they weren't always doing the right thing. They would get detentions, and suspensions...Miguel got kicked out of like 3 schools, and Frankie got kicked out of one. Everyone in Bay Ridge and Coney Island knew them, and was scared of them...but that didn't stop people from messing with me."

"Whaat?" Punk said surprised. "They messed with an adorable little girl like you?"

"You got jokes today, don't you?" Kaisel laughed. "But yeah, they did. And I fought each and everyone one of them. In school, outside of school...I even fought this girl in the train station. Scariest shit ever."

They both began laughing again and Kaisel continued. "But my dad got sick of getting phone calls from my school, and threats of being sued from people around the neighborhood. He already had two troublemaking boys to worry about, he didn't want his baby girl to follow in their footsteps. Soo he sent me to Milwaukee for three years, to live with my aunt and uncle."

"Candice's parents?" Punk asked.

"Yup, that's when I met her...we've been pretty close ever since." Kaisel said. "We used to fight with each other too, in the beginning."

"Ha, are you serious?"

"Yup, we got the same type of personality, so we clashed a lot. I remember one fight, she threw a fan at me, and I think I threw one of the lamps at her, and it broke. I think we both got on punishment for 2 weeks." Kaisel said.

"Oh my goodness, I'm going out with a crazy girl." Punk joked.

"Shut upp!" Kaisel said, playfully pushing him. "I'm not like that anymore, I promise."

It was quiet between them for a couple of seconds, and Kaisel found herself falling asleep.

"Uh uh." Punk said.

"What?" She said sleepily.

"I haven't seen you all weekend, and you wanna fall asleep as soon when we reunite?"

"But baby I'm tired..."

Punk nodded his head and looked at the TV, as Kaisel closed her eyes again. Then he suddenly grabbed her and began kissing her cheek over and over, and she began laughing.

"Alright alright! I'll stay up!" She managed to get out over her laughter.

"Thank youuu." Punk said. "Now, I heard that somebody's birthday is coming up."

"Ha yeah...but it's not a big deal to me." She said.

"Really? Don't you wanna do something big?"

"That would be nice, but I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't able to. I've never had like this big celebration for my birthday. Ever. The closest thing I had to celebration was when I went to Vegas for my 21st birthday."

"Aw, well, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to do something this year babe." Punk said, smiling to himself. He had already knew that she was definitely going to be having something big for her birthday.

"Thanks...but, you know what would be a great present for you to give me?" She asked him.

"What?"

"Well..." She sat up on her arm and looked at him. "You know that thing...we haven't done yet?"

Punk pretended to think about it and Kaisel hit him, and he laughed. "Alright, I know. But I thought you didn't want to do it...not until it was the right time."

"I don't, but we've been together for four months...I think my birthday would be the perfect time?"

She smiled at him, and he smirked back at her. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay." She said, giving him a kiss. "Can we please go to sleep now?"

"Ugh, fineee." He said, laying back down on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter (Chapter 14) will be the birthday chapter guys! That means I got about five or six more chapters to see how I'm gonna put this twist in this story. I know what the twist is gonna be, I just need to see how I'm gonna interpret them in these last few chapters. Enjoy, enjoyy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next night was the house show in Yuma, and everyone had boarded back on the bus to take the three hour trip from Phoenix. Kaisel had stayed in Phoenix for an extra day because she had been recommended for a photo shoot for Clientele Magazine. Clientele was one of the biggest business and entertainment magazine out, and they usually did stories and photo shoots on successful businessmen and women. This month was their Women in Power issue, where they choose common successful businesswomen and write articles about them, saluting them. One of the editors of the magazine called Kaisel earlier that morning and had explained that someone from the WWE had recommended her, and that it would be their honor if they did a cover story on her. After thanking them hundreds of times, she hung up the phone and gave Punk an "i-know-what-you-did" look, and he gave her a confused look in return.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Babe, you recommended me to be in the cover of Clientele!" Kaisel practically screamed happily.

"What's Clientele?" Punk asked.

Kaisel's face changed, and she shook her head. "It's major magazine that I love...so I guess it wasn't you."

"You're damn right it wasn't me." Punk joked. "Somebody else told them that my girl was cover girl material."

"I wonder who it was...you think I should do it?" She asked him.

"Hell yeah. It's pretty big to be on the cover of a big magazine. When is the photo shoot?"

"Later on today...I'm gonna stay behind a catch a bus to Yuma when I'm finished..."

"Why? Just stay here for another night and drive to Yuma tomorrow morning."

Kaisel thought about it for a couple of seconds, and agreed. "That's a good idea. You're so smarttttt babe." She joked.

"I know, I know." Punk said. "But, I guess I gotta get ready to board the bus now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay."

He gave her a kiss and walked towards the room door with his bags, but stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and I want a picture from that photo shoot." He said.

Kaisel laughed. "Okay, I'll send you one. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll call you later."

When he was gone, Kaisel had called the person in charge of the photo shoot to get more information about what time she was supposed to be there, what to wear, stuff like that. She found out that she didn't have to be at the studio until 1 that afternoon, so she wanted to get a little more rest before she had to leave.

* * *

The bus ride to Yuma was longer than usual for Punk, mainly because Kaisel wasn't there to keep him occupied. Every now and then he would talk to Kofi, who was sitting across from him. Since the ride from Phoenix to Yuma was about three hours, the bus driver had stopped after an hour so that the Superstars could take a bathroom break or get breakfast at the rest stop. He didn't leave off of the bus when it had stopped, but finally decided to take a nap. His nap was suddenly interrupted when he felt someone sit next to him in the empty seat. He opened his eyes and saw Beth sitting next to him.

"Um...hey." Punk didn't know what else to say.

"Hey. I noticed you were alone. Where's your friend?" Beth asked.

"Kaisel? She's back in Phoenix...had some photo shoot to do."

"Oh, that was her?" Beth asked. "I don't think she should've been the one chosen out of all of the women in this company to cover Clientele this month."

"...What do you mean?" Punk was confused.

"You got hardworking girls, like myself, who deserve to be on that cover, and to be recognized. And then you got girls like her, who just waltzed into this company easily, and get all of the recognition."

Punk was surprised by what Beth was saying, but then again he kind of wasn't. Kaisel had told him before that she had a feeling Beth didn't like her for some reason, even though she's been nothing but nice to her. He definitely hinted jealousy and hatred from her whenever she talked about Kaisel.

"Wait, I got to stop you right there." Punk said, putting his hand up. "First of all, you got recognized almost every damn week Beth. On Raw. You compete, and people see your physical strength, so you do get some sort of recognition. Kaisel, on the other hand is behind the scenes, so people don't get to recognize how strong she really is. And she is a strong person, Beth. If you actually sat down and got to know her, instead of hating on her, you'd see that she was."

"Whoa, okay." Beth said. "I didn't mean to get your panties in a bunch, Phil."

Punk rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "I know you didn't sit next to me for no reason, Beth."

"You're right, I didn't. I wanted to ask you something."

"What."

"Why'd you do it?"

He looked at Beth. "What are you talking about?"

"Out of all the girls that are around you everyday, why'd you choose her?"

"I...I don't know. You can't help who you..." He trailed off. He promised himself that he wouldn't even think about the L word...but he couldn't help it. He was definitely in love with Kaisel.

"Pleasee, spare me. You really do love that girl?" Beth said, annoyed.

"I'm getting just a little bit a jealousy feel from you Beth." Punk said. "What's your problem with Kaisel?"

"I don't have a problem with her. But if you ever get tired of her..." She placed her hand on his thigh, and he just looked at it. "I'm always here." She whispered to him.

That action made Punk turn back on his "jackass" attitude, and it kind of made him upset. He sighed heavily. "Now, my first instinct was to slap your hand off of my thigh and curse you out, but I remembered. You're a woman. So I'll make this as clear as I can. Get your hand off of my thigh."

Beth took her hand off of his thigh and rolled her eyes. He continued, "For the sake of your face, and my girlfriends job, I'm not even gonna mention this little conversation we had to her. Now I really think it would be best if you found somewhere else to sit on this bus."

"Fine." Beth said, standing up. "But remember this, you're pretty little girlfriend is NOT gonna be in this company for that much longer. And when she's gone, don't come crying back to me."

Beth stormed away and Punk shook his head in disbelief._ And this is why I'm glad I'm a man. Women are too damn complicated_, he thought as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

Kaisel had gotten to the studio at around 12:30, and had to immediately starting getting ready for the photo shoot. They were going to take her pictures first, and interview her after wards. She had seen her outfits that she was going to wear on the rack and immediately fell in love with them. They were very sophisticated, yet very sexy. She had to get her hair and make-up done first. Kaisel had something in common with her hairstylist, Erica, and that was that both of them were from New York City (Erica was from the Bronx). By the time Erica was done doing Kaisel's hair and make-up, she looked like a completely different person. She had changed into her first outfit and made her way to were the pictures were going to take place. Kaisel was literally shaking with nervousness, because she had never done anything like this before.

"Just relax." The cameraman, James assured her. "Have you ever done anything like this?"

"No." Kaisel said.

"Are you serious? You have model looks, you never modeled before?"

Kaisel shook her head. "Nope."

"Well it's okay, just relax and be yourself. Your personality will radiate in your pictures."

"Okay...can you play music? Music always gets me calm."

"Sure." James said. "Do you like Hip-Hop?"

"I lovee Hip-Hop." Kaisel said excitedly.

"Perfect. Guys, put my ipod in the dock and let it play on shuffle mode."

The first song that blasted through the speakers was a song by Rick Ross. Kaisel didn't know what the song was called, but she knew it was by Rick because of his iconic grunt-like sound in the beginning of the song. She almost immediately loosened up, feeling more at home. The pictures started, and she was doing pretty good, and looking pretty much like a veteran. After over 100 photos were taken, James asked her to come over to the computer with him so that they would look at the pictures together.

"Oh...oh my goodness, you guys made me look goood." Kaisel said, surprised.

"This is my favorite one, right here." James said, clicking on another picture. She had her hands on her hips and had a sort of sexy, semi-smile on her face. The big fan they had in the room made her hair blow back, so it looked perfect in the picture. She looked like a super heroine without the tacky costumes and capes.

The picture definitely made Kaisel look at it twice. "That's me?"

"Yeah that's you girl." James said.

"I'm loving it...can you send that one to me?" Kaisel asked.

"What you need it for?" James asked.

"Uh, I just want to keep it as my background for my phone." Kaisel lied.

"Mhmm." James said, not believing one word. "You wanna send it to your man, don't you?"

Kaisel blushed and put her head in her hands, and James chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll send it to you. You're definitely going to make him happy with this picture."

After he sent the picture to her, he told her to take a break before they decided which picture out of that bunch they were gonna put in the magazine. Kaisel walked over to one of the chairs and sat down in it. She sent the picture to Punk, only putting a smiley face with it also. About 2 minutes later, her phone vibrated.

***drools* - Punk**

**LMAO! Enoughh – Kaisel**

**Can you bring that outfit back here? - Punk**

**Lol umm hopefully I can. I'm lovin it. - Kaisel**

**Ba-da ba ba bahhhh. Hahaa – Punk**

Kaisel began laughing out loud, only because she could picture him saying the McDonalds anthem in his cute voice.

**LOL omg stop! I'm not done yet, got a couple more shots to do, then this interview thing. - Kaisel**

**Okay, have fun being all sexy and stuff. I'm about to go out to the ring soon for this match, so I'll talk to you later. - Punk**

**Sounds good. Good luck babe- Kaisel**

**Thanks, miss you – Punk**

**Miss you too – Kaisel**

Kaisel looked at her message for what it seemed like forever, because she was tempted to add, "Love you babe", but didn't. She sent the message as is just as James called out of her.

"Kaisel, you ready for these next set of photos?" He asked.

"Uh, yup. I'm ready." Kaisel answered.

"Okay, go change into your next outfit and we can begin." James said.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter definitely made me laugh when I read it over. I couldn't even write the part with Punk telling Beth off with a straight face, because I pictured him saying everything I wrote, which made it more funny. Another part that made me laugh was the Rick Ross part. If you guys don't know who Rick Ross is, he's a pretty popular rapper who does this grunt noise in the beginning of most of his songs, and it's pretty fucking awesome. I definitely recommend listening to some of his songs if your a rap/hip-hop music fan, or even if your not and you just wanna hear him make that noise lol. Hope your ready for the next chapter guyss! Review as you please :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's the birthday chapter! It took me a pretty long time to concoct this chapter, but I did it. It's pretty long, so brace yourselves. I had to be a little clever at the ending, because I had to remember that this is a Teen rated story lol once again, thanks for the reviews guys! ;) enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was finally Friday. Kaisel's 26th birthday, and her phone had been going off with text messages, Twitter and Instagram notifications of her friends and family telling her happy birthday since 12 midnight. The company had to travel from Maine to New York City, and Kaisel was sound asleep throughout the entire bus ride. It had felt like a regular day to her, because like she said earlier, she never celebrated her birthdays in a big way. Raw and Smackdown's live events didn't take place in NYC until the next week, so the entire company had the weekend off in the city. Candice had persuaded Kaisel to get her hair done for her birthday, so she did so. Once they knew Kai was at the beauty salon, her surprise birthday plans were set into action.

"So we got everything together for later on tonight right?" Punk asked Candice.

"Yeah, I got the DJ, and the food together...I got into touch with her father and brothers too, and some of her friends from college. They'll all be there...but how are we gonna get her there?" Candice said.

"Damn, I didn't even think about that...okay. You bring her to the Hard Rock Candice."

"How? She told me she wanted to go there for dinner with you."

"I gotta tell her that I can't...I hate doing this to her, but hopefully she'll thank me for this later on tonight..."

"I'm sure she will, Phil. She definitely is not the type to hold grudges." Candice assured him.

"I hope so...oh yeah, I wanted to show you the gift I got her." Punk said, pulling a box out of his pocket and handing it to her.

Candice opened the box and gasped. "Oh my god...her necklace! You got it fixed? How'd you get it fixed?"

The "necklace" Candice was talking about was the white gold necklace that was given to Kaisel by her mother years ago. She had never taken it off, until a fight that she had back in middle school caused the necklace to break. Kaisel had been trying to get it fixed for years, but no one was able to fix it for her. The necklace was not only important to her because her mom had given it to her before she was killed, but because it had her birthstone in the middle of it also.

"I have my ways." Punk joked. Candice raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Okay, I know someone back in Chi-town who fixes necklaces like this, so I sneaked and mailed it to him last month so that he could fix it."

"I'm surprised Kai didn't noticed the necklace was gone." Candice said. "But she is going to love this, I can guarantee that."

* * *

"Soo I was thinking me and you could go out to eat later on babe? Nothing serious."

Kaisel was under the dryer at the beauty salon, talking on her phone to Punk.

"Baby I wish I could but Vince asked me to do something for him later on." He lied.

"What?" Kaisel said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry babe..."

"Does it have to be tonight? Can you ask him if you can do it tomorrow?"

"I already did, and usually I don't listen him, but he kind of forced it on me." Punk said.

"Oh...well it's okay. You gotta do what you gotta do I guess..."

Punk was quiet, because it was eating him up inside how sad Kaisel was. _It's for a good reason. She'll see_, he kept telling himself.

"You know I didn't plan this Kaisel." He tried to make her feel better.

"No, I know you didn't. It's okay, I'll probably just chill at my apartment tonight...can you at least stay the night with me when your done?" She said.

"Definitely."He said.

"Okay...I'll talk to you later I guess." She said.

She hung up the phone and slumped back into the chair. Her day had turned from mediocre to worse, because the one thing she wanted to do, the one person she wanted to spend her birthday with, couldn't really go as she planned. _This is why I hate planning things_, she thought._ They always get messed up some sort of way. Oh well, I can't be mad at him, it's not his fault..._

The dryer had stopped about 5 minutes later, and the hairdresser finished up Kaisel's hair. It looked really pretty and wavy, and she thanked and paid the hairdresser before leaving. It was almost 1 pm when she was done, but it wasn't as cold as it was earlier that day. She didn't feel like going back to Brooklyn just yet, so she tried calling some of her friends to see what they were doing. No one else even picked up their phones, not even her brothers. Kaisel began feeling discouraged, and just decided to go back to her apartment. While she was walking to the train station, her phone began ringing again and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kai, are you finished?"

"Candice, I called you like 3 times, what happened?"

"Nothing, I didn't hear my phone ringing. I'm sorry cousin...what's wrong?" Candice asked.

"No one's picking up there phones, I can't go out to eat later on with Phil because Vince suddenly has him doing something..." Kaisel said, quickly sounding stressed out.

"Whoa whoa, calm down Kai. Are you still at the beauty salon?"

"I'm like 5 blocks down from it...near the 28th street train station."

"Okay I'm coming to get you now, I'm in Times Square. Hold on, okay? I'll be there in like 5 minutes."

"Okay."

As she promised, Candice was there to pick Kaisel up from in front of the train station. Kaisel got into the passengers seat and strapped her seat belt on. Candice looked at the sad expression on her cousins face and was so tempted to tell her the truth. She hated seeing Kai like that, but all Candice could think of was Punk telling her that whatever she did, do NOT let Kaisel know about her surprise party.

"Are you okay?" Was all Candice could think of.

"Yeah, I'm good...I think I wanna go back to Brooklyn." Kaisel said.

"Oh no, you can't go to Brooklyn yet." Candice said.

"Why not?"

"It's your freaking birthday, Kaisel. You already got your hair looking all flowy and nice, you gotta get a birthday outfit also."

"For what? Phil can't take me out to eat later on...I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at the fact that Vince did this to him." Kaisel said.

"Well, how about we go out to eat then? I'll take you to the Hard Rock."

"Really?" Kaisel was starting to sound a little bit better.

"Mhmm, I know that's still your favorite place to eat. So we can go there, and if your up for it, we can go to a bar after that and have a couple of drinks."

"...Okay. That sounds good." Kaisel finally said.

"Cool. Now next stop is SoHo. I'm pretty sure you'll find a sexy birthday outfit in one of these boutiques."

"Okay..."

Kaisel and Candice had spent the next couple of hours in SoHo, shopping and looking for a birthday outfit. Kaisel had settled on a cute corset-type top, that was black and blue. She couldn't find the right bottoms that would go with it, so she decided to just pair it off with a pair of her black leggings. She had also bought a cute pair of black heels that she could wear with it. It was almost 7 o'clock in the evening now, and both Kaisel and Candice had no idea how fast time had went by. Kaisel wanted to go back to her apartment, but Candice insisted that they go back to the hotel where the rest of the Superstars were staying, so that they could get ready for later on. While Kaisel was in the shower in Candice's hotel room, Candice had walked outside of the room to call Punk, to see what was going on.

"Is she getting ready now?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I really just wanna tell her Phil. She's been pretty sad all day. And why aren't you picking up whenever she calls you?"

"I gotta make it seem like I'm busy, but I know Candice, I feel like shit too. Don't worry though, we're almost ready down here. We should be done by the time you guys make your way here. The DJ is finishing setting up."

"Is everybody there?"

"Almost. Her brothers didn't make it yet, but her dad just came."

"Her dad? So you finally met your future father-in-law?" Candice joked.

"Ha, yeah, And I see where Kaisel get's most of her personality from too." Punk joked back.

Candice had heard Kaisel call her name from back in the room. "Okay, I gotta go. I'll let you know when we're close."

"Okay."

Candice hung up the phone and walked back into her room. Kaisel was standing in front of the vanity mirror, checking out her outfit.

"Uww look at you!" Candice said, admiring Kaisel's outfit. "You should wear corsets more often."

Kaisel rolled her eyes and laughed, "Thanks, cuz. I'm really feeling this top too...it's making my B-cups look like Ds." She joked.

They both laughed as Candice played in Kaisel's wavy hair. "Seems like you're feeling better."

"I am...I just wish Phil would pick up his damn phone. I wanna make sure he's okay."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's just fine." Candice smiled. _You're about to find out why he hasn't been answering,_ she thought to herself.

Candice had hopped in the shower next, making sure she took her phone in the bathroom with it, just in case. She was out some time later, and was changing into another outfit as she was talking to Kaisel.

"What bar are we going to?" Kaisel asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me. You're from this wild ass city, not me." Candice joked as she slipped on her raglan-style shirt.

"Uh...I think I know one we can go to. It's not too far from the Hard Rock." Kaisel said.

Candice finished putting on her clothes, make-up and fixing her hiar. "You ready to go?"

"Yup. Let's go."

While they were walking out of the hotel and to the car, Candice pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Punk.

**On our way now, have everything ready. -Candice.**

A few seconds later, he had text her back.

**Okay, we're ready. Just waiting for you two. - Punk**

It took Candice about 10 minutes to get to Times Square and a couple of more minutes to find a parking spot. When they walked into the Hard Rock Cafe, Candice noticed Kaisel's expression change for the better, and she smiled.

"I haven't been here in so long..." Kaisel said, looking around and smiling. "I was beginning to miss it."

"I knew this would make you feel better." Candice smiled back. "Oh, the room we're eating in is over there. You can go get us a seat, I gotta go to the bathroom real quick."

"Which room?" Kaisel asked confused.

"Over there." Candice said, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway. "I'll be right back."

Candice pretended to walk to the bathroom and Kaisel walked down the hallway to where the door was. Kaisel turned the door knob and opened the door, only to see a dark room.

"Um, Candy? I don't think this is the right room..." Kaisel said, looking into the dark room.

Something had told her to turn on the light, and she did.

"SURPRISE!" A large group of voices said, as Kaisel jumped back quickly.

She looked around in surprise as she seen most of her friends from the company, and even some of her friends from school clapping and cheering for her. The surprised expression on her face was still there, and she was stunned. She felt someone put there arms around her from behind, and turned around, only to see Candice smiling and hugging her.

"Happy Birthday cousin!" Candice said excitedly.

Kaisel, who was still too stunned to say anything, just stood there.

"Come on!" Candice said, grabbing her hand and walking her inside of the room.

She was finally able to speak, and started giving everyone else hugs, and thanking them. She had given a big hug to her father and brothers. Her first instinct was to be pissed off because of how everyone had planned a surprise party for her and didn't tell, but she couldn't even get mad. They did a very good job at hiding it. There was just one more person she needed to see, though. Someone grabbed her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You planned this, didn't you?" She asked, already knowing who it was.

"Hm...maybe." Punk said.

She turned around and pushed him playfully. "I have a right to be mad at you, you lead me to thinking you was busy."

"I was busy. Planning this bomb ass party for you." Punk joked.

"I can't even be mad at you." She laughed.

Punk gave her a kiss and said, "Happy Birthday babe."

The rest of the night went by, and the party was probably one of the best, and only parties that Kaisel had ever had. The DJ was even on point, playing all types of good Hip-Hop, Pop and even some Rock songs all night. They even had a dance battle in the middle of the floor at one point, and Kofi had won it, surprisingly. Punk thought it was funny how Kaisel, Miguel and Frankie acted when they were together; like true siblings who would always cracked jokes on each other. By the end of the party, Kaisel's feet was killing her from all of the dancing, her face and hair was semi-covered with birthday cake, and she had a huge smile on her face. She didn't feel like taking the long trip from Manhattan, to her apartment in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, so she decided to just go back to the hotel to sleep there. When they did get back, Kaisel was very exhausted, but very happy as well.

"That actually turned out way better than I expected." Punk said.

"You didn't think the party was gonna be good?" Kaisel asked.

"I did, I just didn't think everybody I invited was going to show up."

Punk sat on the bed next to her, and she gave him a big hug. "Thank you, babe. You didn't have to do none of this."

"I know, but you always said you never celebrated your birthday, so I thought you should celebrate it this year...oh yeah, I have a gift to give you."

"You got me a gift?" Kaisel said. "After all of this you did for me?"

"Yeah I did. Come on now, close your eyes."

Kaisel closed her eyes. "Okay."

"Hold your hands out." Punk said as he reached under the pillows and took out the jewlery box.

She held her hands out as Punk opened up the box, and placed it in her hands. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Kaisel opened her eyes and gasped loudly. She looked at the box, which contained the necklace that her mother had given to her when she was younger, and looked back at Punk again. She didn't know what else to say, or do, and she felt her face get hot.

"You fixed it..." She choked, as tears began falling down her face.  
"Eh, I did my best." Punk shrugged and smiled back at her. "Want me to put it around your neck?"

All she could do is nod her head, as her tears continued to fall like a faucet. Once it was around her neck, she looked down at her birthstone that was on the middle of it, and it was like a wave of memories hit her.

"Stop crying so much Kai." Punk said, rolling his eyes playfully.

He wiped the tears away from her face and gave her a long kiss.

"I...love you." The words finally poured out of her mouth like word vomit, but because she was crying, it had sounded broken up.

"I love you too. I always did." He whispered to her.

Kaisel had finally managed to stop crying, and found herself climbing on top of Punk.

"There's still one more thing you'd promised we could do." She whispered back to him.

He smirked and said, "I know. I've been dying to get you out of that outfit all night."

"Oh, really?" She giggled as she reach over to the dresser, and clicked off the lamp.


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick note:My little brother left me to go to Great Wolf Lodge with his friends, so I'm all by myself for the next two days :( lol soo I thought, why not do another chapter since I'm bored anyway! Since both Kaisel's oldest brother and father are going to be in this chapter, and both of their names are Miguel, I'm gonna call her brother Junior since that's the nickname his family gave him. Her father is just gonna be called Miguel. I think this is the first chapter that Kaisel's mother is mentioned by her first name also (her maiden name is Magdilena Arceneaux). Five chapters left guys, then it'll be time for me to construct a kickass sequel! I'm excited! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"So what exactly are we looking for Beth?"

"Something about this girl. I'm pretty sure I heard her name somewhere, before she even started working here."

Beth and Natalya were in her hotel room, on her laptop. Beth had just gotten on the internet to begin her little research on Kaisel. She swore that she had heard her name from somewhere else, some time ago. In her mind, she needed to come up with a plan to get Kaisel out of the WWE. It was definitely a jealousy trait there. Whenever she seen Kai hanging out with the Superstars and Divas she had made friends with, she had gotten pretty mad. But it made Beth even angrier when she saw her with Punk. She didn't care how it would happen, but she was definitely hell bent on getting this girl out of the company.

"Wait a minute...what's this?" She said, clicking on one of the Google links.

A New York Times article had popped up on the laptop screen. It was written almost two years ago, and it was breaking news story.

"Breaking news, 23 year old New York Jets left tackle Darrell Smiddy was arrested and charged with counts of battery and attempted murder." Beth started reading.

"Oh, I heard about that." Natalya said. "You don't think...?"

"We'll see." Beth said, and continued reading the article. "Darrell Smiddy, rookie left tackle for the New York Jets was arrested yesterday afternoon and charged with battery and attempted murder. As of this moment, he has been kicked off of the Jets, and barred from the National Football League (NFL) until further notice. The victim, was his 23 year old girlfriend of 2 years, Kaisel Leigh Evans. Evans is a Sports Marketing major at Fordham University in the Bronx, who was interning with the Jets."

"Wow.." Natalya said, surprised.

"Smiddy had physically and sexually assaulted Evans repeatedly after a heated argument, which ended with her ending their relationship after finding out that his accused infidelities were true. She was found unconscious outside of his apartment in Queens, and had multiple stab wounds on her body. Evans had also lost over 3 pints of blood from her body, and was in need of a blood transfusion quickly."

Beth was surprised, and read the article over one more time in her head, before smiling.

"I know I heard her name somewhere else...I have the perfect plan." She said.

"And what's that?" Natalya asked.

"I think it's time for Darrell and Kaisel to have some sort of reunion. He's out of jail now, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that she's here." Beth said.

"Beth, I don't think this is a good idea." Natalya said suddenly.

"Why are you changing your mind about this now Nattie? I thought you didn't like Kaisel either." Beth said angrily.

"I don't, but this guy is clearly unstable. He tried to kill her, Beth. If he comes here and something happens to Kaisel, my conscience is going to be fucking with me for the rest of my life." Natalya said.

"You know what? Just go, Natalya. I'll do this shit on my own. So much for a good friend." Beth said, turning back towards the laptop.

Natalya got up to walk out of the room, but stopped. She took a deep breath and sat back down next to Beth. "Fine."

"Look, I need someone who's going to be in this with me till the end. It's not our problem that they had relationship problems. I'm pretty sure Darrell is itching to see Kaisel again, and I'm just gonna arrange the meeting. Whatever happens when they reunite is not our problem. Now are you in, or out?"

"...I'm in." Natalya said reluctantly.

"Good."

"How exactly are we going to get Darrell to see Kaisel again?" Natalya said.

"I know someone that could probably get in touch with him for me. We're going to be in Miami in two weeks, he can meet us down there. The update on this article is saying that he now lives in South Beach, so that's easy."

"I still don't feel good about this Beth..." Natalya said.

"You'll feel better once she's out of this company, for good." Beth said, smiling evilly at the laptop screen.

* * *

Kaisel had woke up for the second time the next morning and looked around the hotel room. It was empty, but she remembered that Punk had left earlier for a meet and greet at the Virgin Megastore in Times Square. She sat up and tried to get out of the bed quickly, but the soreness of her pelvic area made her sit back down.

"Shit." She breathed out as she stood up again slowly, and semi-limped to the bathroom.

Everything that happened to her the night before seemed surreal. The only thing keeping her for thinking that it wasn't a dream was the soreness and all of the text messages from her loved ones, still telling her Happy Birthday. She kept replaying it her head, over and over again, and couldn't help but smile. It was the first time her and Punk had been intimate, and it was pretty terrifying for her in the beginning, but nothing short of amazing. She didn't believe in having sex in between relationships, so it 's been a pretty long time since she had done it (which probably explained why she was so sore). Still, the soreness was totally worth it.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Kaisel sat back down on the bed and opened up her organizer to see if she had anything to take care of that day. The only thing was to call the pharmacy back in Los Angeles to get a refill for Melina's pain relievers. While she was on the phone with the pharmacy, there was a knock on her door and she went to open it. She motioned Candice to come inside, but that she was on the phone. After she finished putting the refill through for the pain killers, Kaisel hung up the phone and threw it back down on the bed.

"Are you just now waking up?" Candice asked.

"No, I was up earlier...why?" Kaisel said.

"Nothing, I just came to tell you to watch your back." Candice said.

"Why?"

"I heard Beth and Natalya talking in the hallway and your name came out of one theirs mouths. When I walked by, they got quiet."

"What were they talking about?"

"I don't know, they were talking pretty low. But I'm pretty sure your name came up."

"They're probably just talking shit about me, like always. I don't think Beth likes me because I'm with Phil. And Natalya...wait I don't even know why she doesn't like me."

"She's being a damn follower." Candice said, shaking her head. "But yeah, just watch your back Kai."

"Kay, I am. Thanks."

"Anywayyy." Candice said, laying back on the bed. "How'd you like your birthday so far?"

"So far?" Kaisel said.

"Uh yeah, you thought yesterday was it? You're coming out with us tonight too."

"Where?"

"Nothing serious, just Dave and Busters. Phil didn't tell you yet?"

"No. Or he probably did and I was half-asleep. I was fucking exhausted."

"From what? You went to sleep after you came from the Hard Rock right?"

"...Yeah." Kaisel lied.

Candice gave her a look and laughed. "I don't even wanna know."

Kaisel shrugged, "Okay."

"Sooo since your freaky ass slept all the way until noon, can we please make our way to Brooklyn?" Candice joked.

"Yeah sure...I took a shower earlier so let me just change into something decent."

After Kaisel changed out of her pajamas, and into something casual. She put her newly wild hair into a bun while Candice teased her about being sore from the night before. When she was finished, they made their way out of the door, and downstairs to the hotel lobby. As they got off of the elevator on the first floor, Beth and Natalya were waiting to get on it. They had suddenly stopped talking and Beth gave Kaisel a cold stare. Kaisel opened her mouth to say something but Candice stopped her, and lead her out of the hotel lobby.

"I really don't understand why she hates me so damn much." Kaisel said as she opened up the passenger's side door of Candice's car.

"It's jealousy babe. Just don't even entertain her by saying something. Here." Candice said, throwing Kaisel the car keys.

"You want me to drive?" Kaisel asked.

"Yeah, you know were your father lives, don't you?" Candice joked.

Kaisel narrowed her eyes at Candice and laughed, "Bitch, just get on the passenger's side."

Once they were in the car, Kaisel started the engine and plugged in her iPhone. It didn't matter if she was driving across the street, or across the country. She couldn't pull off without putting on her music first. She clicked on her "Car Playlist" and hit play. "Thinking About You" by Frank Ocean began playing, and she pulled out of the parking spot. They both began singing along to the song as Kaisel made her way downtown, so that she could get on the Brooklyn Bridge. They were out of Manhattan and in Brooklyn in about a half hour, because of the traffic. One thing Kaisel didn't miss about New York City was it's horrid traffic downtown. She pulled up to her father's house in Bay Ridge not too long afterward, and parked in the driveway. The house wasn't huge, just a small two floor house. It seemed small to her now, but it was huge back when she was living there with her older brothers years ago. They got out of the car and made their way up the steps, when the front door opened.

"Hey sis!" Kaisel's older brother Frankie yelled.

"Damn Frankie, do you have to yell?" Kaisel joked.

"Yeah, I do actually." Frankie said, and looked at Candice. "Candice."

"Frankie." Candice said, pushing Frankie out of the way and walking into the house.

"I'm not gonna stand here and keep letting you push me around!" Frankie called after her.

"Whatever!" Candice yelled back.

Frankie turned back to Kaisel, who was laughing, and put his arm around her shoulder. "What the hell took you guys so long?" He asked as they walked into the house.

"I overslept." Kaisel said. "Dad's home?"

"Yeah he's playing MLB with Junior in the living room." Frankie said.

"Oh God.." Kaisel said, already knowing what to expect.

They walked into the living room, only to see Miguel and Junior playing the PlayStation 3, and arguing. Candice was sitting on the couch, playing with Santiago, the family's Golden Retriever. Kaisel took a deep breath and smiled, only because it felt like she had never left home in the first place. Everything was still the same, Frankie was still loud as hell, her father and Junior still argued and fought whenever they played video games together. It made her feel good.

"Dad, you're daughter's here." Frankie said.

Miguel paused the game and turned around. "Hey baby girl, I'll get to you in a minute. Let me just finish destroying your brother in this game real quick."

"But you're still losing!" Junior yelled.

Kaisel laughed and sat down on the couch next to Candice, as Santiago barked happily and jumped on her.

"Hey boy!" Kaisel said, petting him. "I missed you baby!"

She continued petting and playing with Santiago until her father and Junior were done playing. It turned that her dad had actually beaten Miguel in the end by 3 points.

"Just admit it son, you lost. Suck it up and keep it moving." Miguel joked.

"Why don't you wanna have a rematch, dad? Since your soo much better than me." Junior complained.

"Because your sister and your cousin is here." Miguel said, waving him off.

"That's a damn shame Miggy." Candice laughed. "You're 30 years old and still a sore loser?"

"I'm not a sore loser!" Junior said. "Tell them how you cheated while I was on the phone with Rachel, dad."

"What? When did that happen?" Miguel smirked.

"Whatever..." Junior said, clearly still upset. He looked and Kaisel and she laughed at him. "What's so funny?"

"You." Kaisel said, standing up.

"So how'd you like your birthday party baby girl?" Miguel said, giving her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Amazing daddy. Thanks for actually coming." Kaisel said.

"You thought I wasn't gonna come to my own daughter's party?" Miguel said.

"Dad, weren't you late to Junior's wedding?" Frankie said.

"Don't remind me." Junior said.

"What? I had business to take care of earlier that day." Miguel said.

"Meaning you were with another one of your hoes?" Frankie joked.

Kaisel rolled her eyes and told Frankie to shut up. She hated whenever he said that word, and always told him that. Those girls weren't hoes, they were just her father's many different girlfriends. It still amazed her how her dad was 56 years old, still messing with all of these girls. She didn't mind, just as long as he didn't end up marrying someone who was her age. Kaisel couldn't picture calling someone who was the same age as her "step-mom".

"Uncle Miguel, you're still messing with girls at your age?" Candice said, surprise.

"What do you mean, 'at my age'? Girls, still love me Candice." Miguel joked.

"Please." Frankie and Junior said.

"Speaking of girls, how's the married life treating you so far Miggy?" Kaisel asked Junior.

"Wonderful. We can't stay from on top of each other." Junior said.

"Ew, what the fuck?" Frankie said. "Keep that to yourself."

"I think that's sweet." Candice said. "Newlyweds are adorable."

"Where's your man, Kai?" Miguel suddenly asked her.

"At a meet and greet." Kaisel said.

"I really like him." Miguel said, nodding his head slowly. "I feel like he's the right one for you."

"I do too, daddy." Kaisel smiled.

"Oh yeah. Guys, I have an announcement to make." Junior said.

"What?"

"Me and Rachel...are thinking about starting a family pretty soon."

"Already?" Frankie asked. "You already gave up your single man card Miggy."

"Frankie, shut up." Miguel said. "I think that's great Junior. I'm ready to be a grandfather anyway. Lord knows Frankie isn't having kids, and I don't have time to wait for Kaisel."

"Who said I wanted to have kids?" Kaisel said.

"Please, Kai. You told me you'd like to have kids a couple of days ago." Candice said.

"Wow, thanks for selling me out." Kaisel laughed.

They continued to talk and joke around for about another hour, until Candice had to leave to meet Randy for lunch. Frankie and Junior playfully joked on her until she left, and then proceeded to play the PlayStation again. Kaisel had stayed behind, because her car was already parked in her father's driveway from the last time she was in the city for Miguel's wedding. She walked into the kitchen and gave Santiago his dog snacks, as she was texting Punk. She heard someone walk in behind her and turned around, only to see her father.

"You trying to scare me dad?" She joked.

"I tried." He said, shrugging.

Kaisel laughed and gave Santiago his last dog snack. She looked up and seen Miguel looking at her.

"You okay dad?"

"Mhmm, I'm good." Miguel said. "You look just like your mother, that's all."

"Thanks." Kaisel smiled. "You miss her?"

"Alot. No matter how many girls I talk to and mess with, none of them would come close to Magdilena."

"Not even Jupiter?"

Jupiter was her step-mother, Frankie and Junior's mother. Miguel snorted and rolled his eyes.

"That woman was the devil to me when we were together. The only good thing that came out of that relationship was your brothers." Miguel said.

"Come on dad, you mean to tell me you never loved her?"

"I did, in the beginning. But she didn't show any affection back. Kaisel, I don't want you to think I just cheated on your step-mother for no reason. Infidelity is never okay."

"I know..." Kaisel said, thinking about Darrell. "Dad, did you hear about Darrell getting out of jail?"

Miguel's expression changed to an angry one. "Yeah, they let that punk bitch out because of 'good behavior'. But he lives in South Beach now, baby girl."

"He does?" Kaisel said, her heart suddenly sinking.

"So I've heard. Don't worry, that bastard wouldn't even dream about looking for you. Let alone try that shit on you again." Miguel said. "I still never forgave myself fully for letting that happen to you."

"Dad I told you it wasn't your fault. Junior and Frankie said the same thing to me a couple of weeks ago. It's none of you guys' fault."

"I know, but you're my daughter. My only daughter, at that. I should've done something about it."

"All of those death threats you made to him? I'd say you did something." Kaisel joked.

Miguel leaned in and kissed Kaisel on her forehead. "I love you,_ filha_. I don't what I would do if something like that was to happen to you again."

"It won't daddy...it won't." Kaisel said.

* * *

**Poor Kaisel...if only you knew baby girl. Working on the next chapter as I'm writing this...review away babes! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I was told to call this number. Is this Beth?"

"It is. Is this Darrell?"

"Depends. What do you want?"

"I need a favor. A very good friend of yours works in the same company as me, and I need her out."

"A good friend?"

"A very good friend. You know her pretty well. Kaisel Evans?"

It was silent on the other line for a couple of seconds, until Darrell spoke again. "What about her?"

"She's the very good friend. I need her out."

"I'm not with her anymore. Because of her, I'm out of the NFL, and no one else wants to hire me."

"Sounds like that's a problem you need to solve with her. Look, I don't care how much it's gonna cost, but I need to you to have a little reunion with her."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Check your email. I sent you something."

The 'something' that Beth had sent him was a picture of Kaisel and Punk from her birthday party the other day. It was silent again on the other line, but Beth could hear Darrell's breathing become heavier, as if he was becoming angry.

"Her birthday was Friday, and that's her new boyfriend." Beth said. "Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah." Darrell grunted.

"Will you do it?"

After what seemed like forever, Darrell finally answered. "Okay."

"Good. We'll be in Miami in two weeks for a live Monday Night Raw show. I'll give you the hotel we're staying at, and her room number as soon as I find out all of the information."

"You just want me to make a surprise visit?"

"Yeah, and make her leave with you. Whether it's dead or alive is up to you. I don't care how you do it, just do it." Beth said sternly.

"Okay, but this is gonna cost you. A lot." Darrel said.

"Fine." Beth said.

* * *

It was mid Monday morning, and Kaisel was still pretty exhausted from running around and basically being on her feet her entire birthday weekend. She didn't even feel like getting out of bed, but she knew she had to get ready for the live Raw that was happening later on that night at Madison Square Garden.

"Babe come on, you need to get up and get ready." Kaisel said, looking at Punk, who was still laying down next to her.

"I don't need to get ready yet. We're not going to the Garden until later on." Punk complained.

"So? You don't wanna go eat or anything?" Kaisel said.

"Mhmm." Punk said, and kissed her neck.

"It's too early for all of that." Kaisel joked.

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Real quick, then I'll get out of bed. I promise."

Kaisel looked at him for a couple of seconds and finally laughed. "Okay okay, real quick."

Punk smiled and climbed on top of her, pulling the covers over them. While they were kissing, Kaisel heard a phone vibrating and ringing and broke away.

"Who's phone is that?" She breathed out.

"Don't worry about it." He said, still kissing her neck.

The phone stopped ringing for a couple of seconds, but then started to vibrate and ring again.

"That's your phone babe." Kaisel said. "You better answer it, it might be important."

Punk groaned and got from on top of Kaisel, and reached over to answer his phone.

"Hello?" He said, annoyed. "Really?...when?...okay...alright I'll be in the lobby in a few minutes, wait for me there. Okay. Bye."

When he hung up the phone, Kaisel sat up on the bed with her feet dangling off of it.

"Who was that?"

"Kofi, he needs me to help me bring up this TV that he just bought."

"Aww, you're actually doing something sweet for your friends?" Kaisel said.

"I always do sweet things for my friends. It's just the assholes who don't get any sweetness from me." Punk said.

Kaisel began laughing loudly. "Pause." She said.

Punk looked confused as she continued laughing, until he finally got the joke and started laughing himself. "You know what I meant babe!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Well you better go downstairs and help him."

"Okay."

He slipped on a pair of his sweatpants and his sneakers, and headed for the door.

"And I'm not finished with you." He said without looking at her.

She rolled her eyes and smirked as he left the room. About a minute later, her phone starting vibrating also. It was a MMS message, but it was from a blocked number._ Hmm, you can text from blocked numbers?,_ she thought as she opened the message. It was a picture of her and Punk from her birthday party on Friday, and she was confused. A couple of seconds later, she received another message. This time, it was a old picture taken from about three years ago of her and Darrell at the Coney Island amusement park. Kaisel felt her throat closing up, making it hard for her to swallow, and her heart began beating fast.

"This has got to be a joke..." She mumbled to herself.

The rapid knocks on the room door caused her to jump, almost dropping her phone on the floor. She place the phone back on the bed and slowly walked over to the door. She quietly looked through the peephole and had seen someone standing there with blond hair, and opened the door.

"Beth?" Kaisel said, surprised. _What the hell is she doing here?_

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" Beth asked.

"Uh, sure. Come in."

Beth and Kaisel walked back into the room, and Beth sat on the bed. Kaisel leaned up against the dresser and folded her arms across her chest.

"Soo...what did you wanna talk about?" Kaisel asked.

"I just wanted to personally come to you to apologize." Beth said.

"Apologize for what?"

"The way I've been acting towards you. I'm sorry Kaisel, I guess jealousy really is a bad trait that I have."

Kaisel didn't believe Beth for one second. In fact, she was actually beginning to feel uncomfortable, like she knew a bad thing was about to happen. _Remember, let her swing on you first._ _Then beat the shit out of her._, Kaisel thought, preparing herself for a fight.

"Um, it's okay?" Kaisel found herself saying. It sounded more like a question, rather than a statement.

"I was just hoping that we could move past this, and actually work on building a friendship." Beth said.

Kaisel didn't know what to say, so she just nodded her head. Beth smiled and gave her a light hug, before going towards the door.

"Thanks, Kaisel. I knew you would forgive me." Was the last thing she said before she left the room.

Once Beth was down the hall in front of her room door, she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Did you talk to her?" The voice on the other line side.

"Yeah, did you send the pictures?" Beth said.

"Yeah. I sent them from a blocked number so she has no idea it was me."

"Good." Beth said, unlocking her room door. "Remember the plan is to scare her Darrell, so keep sending her little things and calling her. When we get to Miami, she's all yours."

* * *

Later on that night was the Monday Night Raw live show from Madison Square Garden. Kaisel had been thinking about the pictures that were sent to her all day. She decided not to tell anyone about it, because she couldn't even figure out who sent them to her. She felt better when she got to the Garden, though, and she could feel the electricity come from the New York City crowd, even from backstage. It made her happy that she was apart of this company, but it kind of made her yearn to be actually out in the ring. It wasn't that she couldn't do it, because she had been training in mixed martial arts a year before, and she still remembered some of her moves. She just had a terrible case of stage fright that had been with her since she was younger. It was caused by her messing up her lines in her pre-school play of Annie, and all of the rest of the kids and parents that were in attendances had laughed at her because of it. She cried for weeks about it, and her mother had tried her best to soothe her, but it still stuck with her after all of this time. She was sitting in the trainers room watching one of the matches on the television with Candice, and it was a Divas tag team match (Kelly and Melina versus Eve and Beth).

"I could do that." She accidentally said out loud.

Candice looked at her and smiled. "Then why don't you, Kai? I've always wondered why you chose to work backstage."

"I like helping people get better...but I've always wanted to actually compete in the ring."

"You should." Candice said, trying to encourage her. "You got skills, you just need the right trainer and the right move set, and your good to go."

"Really?"

"Of course. I can even put a good word for you to let Vince see what you got."

"...No, I don't want to put all of that on you. It's okay." Kaisel said.

"It's no biggie Kaisel, I got you." Candice said. "Vince already likes you, so I'm positive he's gonna give you the okay."

"But I can't just leave being a physical therapist behind like that."

"Who said that you couldn't? Alicia used to be a damn wedding planner, and now look at her." Candice said.

"...You're right." Kaisel said in realization.

"I know I am. Plus I still owe you for all of those times you saved me from getting my ass kicked back in Milwaukee."

Kaisel laughed. "Candice that was over 10 years ago."

"And I still haven't paid you back for that." Candice said. "And besides, if anybody can lay Beth out and pin her instead of those terrible roll-up pins they have us do, it's definitely you."

"Thanks..."

Throughout the rest of the night, Kaisel was semi-excited about possibly being able to start training again, but she had no idea where to start, or who to ask to train her. It got to the main event, which was Punk versus John in a non-title match. It was weird to see the two of them talk smack to each other on screen, since they were practically like brothers off screen. Still, it was very entertaining to watch her boyfriend be the sarcastic being he was, and back it up in the ring. Then the idea hit her, like a slap in the face._ I could ask Phil to train me. Duhh Kai,_ she thought with a smile on her face. The best part was that next week, they would be in his hometown Chicago for a live show, so it would be great to start then. While the match was still going on, her phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"..."

Kaisel didn't hear a response, just a lot of noise in the background. Thinking that it was because she was in the trainers room and didn't have a good reception, she walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Helloo?" She said again. There was still no response, just a crackling noise. "Okay, I'm about to hang up." She warned.

"...Kaisel." An unfamiliar, deep voice said.

"Yes? Who's this?" Kaisel asked.

"...See you soon." Was all the voice said, before hanging up.

She quickly took the phone away from her ear and looked at it. It was from a blocked number, and she assumed that it was the same person who had sent her the picture messages. She began putting two and two together, and started to realize who it might be.

"Oh no..." She whispered. "Shit."

She felt someone grab her from behind and she froze up. "Ready to go?" Punk's voice said behind her.

Kaisel sighed with relief and turned around. "Your match is over already?"

"What do you mean already? That shit was almost an hour long." Punk laughed. "But yeah, I'm ready."

"..." Kaisel wanted to answer, but her mind was still consumed with the phone call.

"You okay baby?" He asked her, seeing the look on her face.

"Huh? Yeah I'm...I'm fine. Let's go." She said.

"I guess you were right. New York City does have the best crowd...but not like Chi-town." He joked.

"Please. We'll blow your little Chi-town out of the window. The city always had one the best crowds in wrestling." She joked back.

"Well we're gonna be there next week, so we'll see. Your staying with me at my house, right?"

"Of course babe."

"I mean you'll be living there soon, so you gotta see how it looks sometime."

Kaisel looked at him and smiled. "And who said I was gonna live with you?"

"I did." Punk shrugged. "But that's if you want to."

"Hmm...I think we should wait a little while longer before I think about making that big move."

"Definitely. No pressure babe."

"Okay...you're still coming with me to Brooklyn tomorrow? My father wants to see you again before we go on the road again."

"He does?" Punk was surprised.

"Yeah, why you sound so surprised? He really likes you." She said.

"Cool. Yeah I'll definitely come with you then. I still gotta prove to your brother that I have more baseball knowledge than him anyway." He joked.

"Ooh, good luck with that. Miguel is like a legend in that category." She laughed.

They continued to joke around as they made their way out of the Garden, but Kaisel was still slowly becoming more terrified. She was certain that the person sending her the messages and calling her was Darrell, and she knew that he lived in Florida now._ That wasn't him...that couldn't have been him..._, she kept telling herself as they made their way back to the hotel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

After their hectic, but awesome week in New York City, it was time for the company to make their way to Chicago the week after. Punk's mood had greatly changed, and Kaisel noticed that he was more excited about going back to his home town, than his usual chill and mild-mannered self. His sudden excitement made her even more excited, because she loved seeing him happy. She had asked him if he could help her start training again, and he almost immediately agreed to do it. He even seem pretty stoked that she was thinking about competing, and promised her that they would start during the week. The plane ride from New York City to Chicago was pretty short, and he had spent the entire time joking around with Kofi while he let Kaisel sleep. When they had finally arrived, Punk had wasted no time showing Kaisel around, to some of the places that he usually went to whenever he was home, and she loved every minute of it. Even though she was having a great time, she still couldn't shake the fact that something bad was going to happen, real soon. Since the random blocked messages and phone call, it had seemed to get better, that is until the day before, when she had gotten another call. She didn't pick up the phone, but she did hear the voice mail afterward. She really didn't want to believe that it was Darrell, but the evidence was definitely pointing to him. Her new found fear caused her to be a little more dependent on Punk, but only for protection (even though he had no idea what was going on ). They had finally got to his house, and she was amazed at how...normal it looked. It was pretty big, definitely bigger than her apartment in Brooklyn, but still pretty normal looking. He didn't go overboard with fancy useless things, and that's what she liked most about it. While Punk went out to go get food for the house for the rest of the week, Kaisel chose to stay behind so that she wouldn't slow him down. He came back about a half hour later, but didn't see her in the dining room.

"Kai? I'm back now babe." He called out to her. "You wanna see what food I got?"

When he didn't hear anything, he put the bags of food down on his coffee table and went looking for her. As he got closer to the living room, he heard someone speaking lowly. When he entered the room, he saw Kaisel sitting Indian-style on the carpet, with her hands clasped together and her eyes closed. She was praying, and saying her prayer in Portuguese.

"_Mas livrai nos do mal, pois teu o Reino, o poder e a Gloria, para sempre, Amem_." She finished.

She made the sign of the cross and kissed her Rosary that she had in her hand, and opened her eyes, only to see him smiling down at her.

"Oh, I didn't even know you were back." She said.

"I just did...I haven't seen you do that in a long time." He said.

Kaisel shrugged and stood up. "I felt like I have to."

"I'm still not used to it when you speak Portuguese. I think it's beautiful, actually." He said.

"Awww, thank you." She smiled, and gave him a kiss.

Kaisel walked over to one of the china cabinets where there were pictures in frames of Punk when he was younger, and some of his relatives. She picked up one frame and laughed loudly.

"You were adorable when you were younger honey. What happened?" She joked.

"What?" He said laughing. "I got handsome, that's what happened." He joked back.

She looked over at another frame, which was a picture of him and what looked like his sister. It seemed pretty recent, probably 2 or 3 years ago. She smiled at how much they looked alike, but wondered why he never really mentioned her. Now that she thought about it, he barely ever mentioned his family at all to her. She could remember him mentioning his sister one time around her, but that's it.

"You and you sister look just like each other." Kaisel said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Punk said.

Kaisel turned around to look at him. "How come you never talk about your sister?...or your family like that?"

Punk's expression changed to a semi-stern one. "I just don't think it's that important."

"You wanna talk about it now?"

"No." Punk said quickly, and Kaisel hinted an attitude in his voice.

"Okay, I was just asking." Kaisel said, putting the picture back down.

She walked past him without saying a word, and he grabbed her and pull her down on his lap.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get an attitude with you like that." He said.

"I didn't know that was a sensitive subject for you babe." She said. "I won't bring it up anymore."

"No...it's think it's my turn to tell you why I don't bring them up." He said. "It's not fair that you told me about your family, and I never told you about mine."

"...Okay."

She got off of his lap and sat next to him on the couch, but still put her legs across his lap.

"Um, like you, growing up wasn't easy for me either." He started. "My parents were—are alive, but both of them were barely in my life growing up. My mom was...but my dad had a drinking problem. A bad one, and he never really care about me or my sisters. I had to grow up pretty quickly, which caused me to rebel. I couldn't control everything that my sister did, and she eventually became addicted to drugs. That's where the whole "Straightedge" thing with me came from. I promised myself that I wouldn't be like them. I don't bring my family up like that because I don't think it's anyone's business really. Remember when I went crazy when Chris said something about them a couple of weeks ago?"

Kaisel nodded, as she remembered how Chris Jericho did a low blow move and talked about Punk's dad and sister on national television, which definitely was not apart of the script. After he went crazy and injured Christian when he tried to sneak attack him, Vince and and creative writers had no choice but to build on that feud because it had made ratings go up; which is one of the many reasons why Punk strongly dislikes Vince now.

"I remember. That whole 'bastard child' shit hit home with me too, because my parents weren't married when I was born either. He had no right to bring that up." Kaisel said.

"Exactly, and notice since this whole 'feud' died down between us, he still doesn't come anywhere near me? It's because he knows I'll beat his ass on camera, and off." Punk said.

"I know...he's not even worth it though, Phil. Anyone who has to stoop that low to bring someone down obviously doesn't have any confidence in themselves."

"Mhmm...hey, you never told me why you were praying earlier."

"Oh...I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen."

"Really? To who?"

"I don't know...most likely me. He's back, Phil..." Kaisel said, finally deciding to tell him what was going on.

"Who's back?"

She gave him a look and he automatically knew who she was talking about.

"Where is he?" Was all Punk said.

"My dad said South Beach...he's been calling me from blocked numbers and sending me messages. I know it's him. I don't know if he's in Florida or not. He could be following me and I don't even know it.." Kaisel said, talking quickly and stuttering (which is something she only did when she was nervous, terrified, or both).

"Babe." Punk said, trying to calm her down. "He's not here. I promise you that, and I promise nothing is going to happen to you. Not while I'm breathing. Darrell is only trying to scare you, don't let him scare you."

"But how did he even get my number? I changed it after he went to jail." Kaisel said.

"Don't worry about him. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, okay?"

Kaisel nodded and began to calm down. She felt better now that he knew what was going on.

"Now that we got all of that out of the way, wanna start your training now?" He asked her.

"Really? Right now?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not? We're free for the rest of the day."

"Um..okay, sure!"

"Okay. Now I'm warning you now, when I'm training you, you won't be my girlfriend. You'll be my student."

Kaisel rolled her eyes. "That's fine. Just as long as you don't call me anything degrading, I'll listen to you."

"Noo, I'm not like that." Punk laughed. "Okay, go change. I'll be down here waiting for you."

She got up and walked upstairs to his bedroom and got out her workout clothes from her suitcase, and changed into them. While she was looking for her sneakers, she came across her black fingerless motorcycle gloves that she used to train in years ago. She smiled and slipped them on her hands, and looking at them for a second.

"Still fits perfectly." She said as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

As she was getting ready to leave the bedroom, she heard someone playing music outside from their car. She automatically recognized the song, and it was "Your Love" by Nicki Minaj. She hadn't heard that song in years, and it used to be one of her favorites. It had definitely described her relationship with Punk, and it made her stop and actually appreciate that fact that he loved her as much as she loved him. She finally walked out of the room and made her way downstairs.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yup. Are you?" She asked back.

"I been ready!" He laughed. "Come on."

They walked into another room that had been transformed into some sort of work out room. It had a treadmill, a punching bag, weights, the whole nine yards.

"First thing's first, you gotta warm up. Then I got to get you used to being hit and slammed again." Punk said.

"Are you gonna almost break my neck like last time?" Kaisel smirked.

Punk looked at her and shook his head. "Hey, remember, I'm the trainer."

"Sorry." Kaisel giggled, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

After she warmed up, they began their first day of training, which mainly consisted of Punk putting various moves on her, so that she could get used to getting hit again. Once he thought she had gotten beaten up enough for one day, he wanted to start helping her do a move set with her legs, since her lower half of her body was her strong point. It was pretty easy for them to start that, because the fighting style that Kaisel had been trained was very similar to Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, which was what Punk was trained. They were finished around 6 pm, and it was the first time Kaisel had sweat like that in a long time. Still, she felt pretty good about training this hard on her first day.

"Do you have any plans for dinner? Because all of this working out has got me hungry as fuck." Kaisel said, stretching her arms out again.

"I can't cook. Sooo it's either we go out to eat or you cook something." Punk joked.

Kaisel laughed. "I guess I'm cooking then. Fine by me."

"Good, I was hoping you said that. I really don't feel like leaving this house again until it's time for us to go to the arena tomorrow."

"I was thinking the same thing." Kaisel agreed, and began walking away. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower before I make some food."

"Okay."

She stopped walking and turned her head towards him. "Buttt I might need help turning the water on." She winked at him.

Punk raised his eyebrow at her, and she smiled back at him. Finally understanding what she was trying to say, he smirked and grabbed her hands as he lead her upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

"Okay so we're staying at the Four Seasons Miami?"

"Yeah, that's what Vince just emailed me. Beth, are you sure you really wanna do this?"

Beth looked at Natalya and rolled her eyes. "Nattie are you still feeling unsure about this?"

"Yes, we could possibly be sicking this man to kill her."

"I already told him to make her leave with him. I didn't say kill her."

"But you told him it didn't matter if she left dead or alive." Natalya said. "I don't think we should do this."

"You're not even going anything. I told you that all you have to do is just sit here with me and agree. I'm the one doing all the work, so what the fuck is the problem?"

"Nothing..." Natalya said, not wanting to get one of her best friends upset.

"Good. Now I gotta text Darrell the information." Beth said.

After Beth had sent the text to Darrell and he answered back, she felt satisfied. Her work was done. Hopefully by next Tuesday, Kaisel would be gone and she could finally make her move on Punk. She knew that he was only acting like that because of Kai, and once she was out of the picture, Beth could have him all to herself. She knew for a fact that at this very moment, Kaisel was most likely with him at his house, and it made her sick. _One more week_, she kept saying to herself. _One more week and she's gone._

While Beth was in the bathroom, Natalya looked through Beth's phone to see if she could find Kaisel's number. When she did, she quickly copied it to her phone and placed Beth's phone back on the bed carefully. She opened up a new message in the phone and put Kaisel's number in the "send to" space.

**To: Kaisel E.**

**Message: Kaisel it's Natalya. I know you might not really like me but there's something you need to know—**

Natalya heard the bathroom door open and she stopped typing the message. When she seen Beth walk back out of the bathroom, she quickly closed out of the message, but forgot to save it as a draft, so it was like she never typed it in the first place.

"You wanna get something to eat? There a little diner not too far from the hotel." Beth asked her.

"Uh, sure. Let's go." Natalya answered.

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Kaisel and Punk were both stuffed and exhausted. Kaisel had made a pretty big dinner, and they basically ate all of it. They had played against each other on his PlayStation 3, and luckily she wasn't as big of a sore loser like her father and brothers. Afterward she had walked into his bedroom again and found keyboard standing against the wall near his closet.

"Babe, you didn't tell me you had a keyboard!" She practically yelled.

"It's my cousins. She kept forgetting it every time she came over here, so she told me I could have it. But I have no idea how to play the piano." He joked.

"I do!" She said picking it up.

Kaisel sat on the bed cross-legged and placed the keyboard on her legs, and Punk laid on the bed next to her.

"You really know how to play?" He asked, not believing her.

Kaisel nodded. "My father forced me to take piano lessons when I was younger, so that I wouldn't be running the streets with my brothers. It semi-worked."

Punk laughed. "I still don't believe you. Play me a song."

"Okay." Kaisel shrugged.

She checked to see if the keyboard still worked, and it did perfectly. Then she began playing warm-up chords to get her fingers flexed and warmed up. After she was done, she looked at Punk and he laughed again.

"I could do that. That wasn't even a song." He said.

"Not shit, I was warming up." She joked. "I'm ready now."

She began playing "Our Truth" by Lacuna Coil, and Punk watched in amazement. It actually made him sit up and nod his head along to the song, since he knew it perfectly. She began singing along with it the best way she could, but singing was definitely not one of her strong points. When she finished playing the song, both of them started laughing and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You definitely just proved me wrong babe. You can really play!" He said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"What other songs can you play?"

"Lots. I had to spend countless hours playing so I just listen to a song and try to imitate it. I never learned by the book, I learned by ear. That was my punishment from whenever I did bad in school."

"Are you serious? Learning how to play the piano was a punishment?" He laughed.

"It was! When all you wanna do is run around and act a fool with your big brothers but you gotta stay with some old cranky neighbor learning how to play the piano, it's a big punishment." She joked. "But as I got older, I definitely started appreciating this gift."

"You ever played for other people?"

"No, just my family and my friends...you wanna know why I love the Hard Rock Cafe so much?"

Punk nodded. "Why?"

"You remember back in the day, when it was WWF New York?"

"Yeah, I always wanted to go but never had the money for a plane ticket."

"Well my dad made me a deal that if I could learn how to play a song for him, that he would take me there as a gift."

"What song was that?"

"A Brazilian song that was him and my mom's favorite song. It seemed easily to learn how to play, but it was hard as shit. I took me almost a year to learn how to play it, but when I finally did learn it, I felt so accomplished...then he finally took me there, and it was amazing. They closed it down shortly after that, and turned it into the Hard Rock, but I still went there as much as I could."

"Is that what made you wanna work with the company?"

"It made me want to be apart of it even more...but what made me want to actually be apart of it was when my dad took me to a Monday Night Raw they had at the Garden was I was 8 years old. Hold on, I gotta go to the bathroom."

While Kaisel was at the bathroom, her phone vibrated and Punk thought about picking it up, to see if it was Darrell sending her a blocked message. When he did picked it up, it was just an email from Vince, telling her the hotel they would be staying at in Miami. Kaisel came back into the room and laid back down on the bed.

"Somebody text me?" She asked, not even bothering to take the phone out of his hands.

"No, just an email from Vince." He said. "You didn't tell me you had two last names."

"I didn't?"

"No. How do you pronounce it?"

"Arceneaux?" Kaisel said. "Are-sin-know. It's European I guess. I'm not sure. "

"So it's Kaisel Evans-Arceneaux." He said, and she nodded. "That's sexy."

Kaisel laughed. "It is, but it's too damn long. So I just write down Evans...all of my legal things say both though."

It was quiet between them, but it was definitely a comfortable silence. Soon after he had to go to the bathroom also, and when he came back, Kaisel was laying across the bed sleeping peacefully. Punk placed her under the covers gently and turned off the light, before going back downstairs to the living room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Boredom strikes, so I literally just finished writing the last three chapters in under two hours lol enjoy, I might upload 19 and 20 tomorrow! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next day had went by pretty quick, and Kaisel hadn't seen Punk until the live show later on that night. It had seemed like the night was going by pretty slow before the show had started, so she spent that time looking some of Punk's old matches from his ECW days on Youtube (on her phone). Kaisel was pretty good at looking at something for a long time and trying her best to imitate it, or at least put her own spin to it. It's how she learned how to play the piano, but she listened by ear, not by watching it. She promised herself that when she got her original move set down pack, that she would practice doing one of his moves. There was a knock on the door and she paused the video, before putting her phone down on the table and answering it.

"Natalya?" She said, surprised.

"Hey, um, some of the techs told me to come to you. I pulled a muscle in my back and I can barely move. I have a match tonight and I was wondering..." Natalya trailed off.

"Sure, I got you." Kaisel said. "Come on, I'll fix it."

Natalya followed her in the room and sat down in one of the chairs. Kaisel went behind her and began punching her in her back, and driving her knuckles into it also, which was something she learned in her Physical Therapy program. She continued doing that until she heard something pop, and stopped.

"There. Is that good?" She asked.

Natalya twisted her body from one side to the other, and smiled. "Much better, thanks."

"No problem. Hopefully this would be all you come to me for. I hate patching up the girls." Kaisel said.

"Why?" Natalya asked.

"Because you're too pretty for that." Kaisel joked. "But I mean you gotta show these dudes that we're not only pretty faces, right?"

They both laughed and Kaisel began wondering why her and Natalya weren't cool anymore in the first place. She wanted to ask her about it, so she did.

"You know what I've been wanting to know?" She started.

"What?" Natalya said.

"Why we aren't cool anymore. I mean when I first came here, I considered you a pretty good friend...then you just came out of nowhere and started ignoring me and talking shit."

"Yeah, I know...and I'm sorry about that. I guess I was kind of being a shadow to Beth...but I have no reason to not like you, so I had no right to go along with it." Natalya said, her facial expression changing.

"It's all good, at least you're admitting it." Kaisel said, shrugging. "I'll completely forgive you if you agree to be at least cordial with me again."

"Ha, okay. Cordial works with me." Natalya said, standing up. "Thanks again, Kai."

Kaisel smirked and nodded, and Natalya made her way towards the trainers room door. She suddenly stopped and turned around to face Kaisel, the expression on her face completely changed. She looked worried, and Kaisel was confused.

"Wait, Kaisel...there's something you need to know." She said slowly.

"What?" Kaisel said.

Natalya took a deep breath. "Be careful."

"Be careful about what?"

"I can't say.." Natalya said. It looked like she was going to start crying at any moment. "Just please be careful."

She quickly left out of the room, leaving Kaisel completely confused about what had just happened. She walked back over to where she was sitting at and picked up her phone. She pressed resume on the match and continued to watch it. About three minutes later, her phone vibrated and closed out of the Youtube app, and a text message popped up.

**From: Blocked**

**I'll see you soon. Even if I have to waste your little boyfriend first.**

Kaisel read the message over and over again and felt her throat closing up again. Her body began froze up, and it felt like she was going through hot flashes. She quickly got up and ran out of the room, almost crashing into a couple of the techs and referees as she ran down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet wouldn't stop moving. Some of her friends tried to stop her, but she still continued moving. She finally stopped after it seemed like forever, and walked into an almost dark area of the building. Her eyes were filling up with water, but nothing fell yet. When she found a little corner to sit down in, she did. Once her butt hit that floor, and her head fell in her hands, the tears fell. It was the first time she had cried out of fear in years, and it seemed like the tough barrier she had built around her feelings had been broken down again. _I'm not tough, I don't know I make it seem like I am._, she thought as the tears continued to fall and she cried silently, but uncontrollably. _I'm just a scared girl. This bastard is coming after me again. And he'll kill Phil if he tries to stop him._

"Kai?" She heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw Kofi looking down at her.

"Oh, hey Kofi." She choked.

"You okay? Phil's been looking for you." Kofi said.

"Uh, I'm okay. Where is he?"

"In his locker room. And you're not okay. What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down on the floor next to her. "I saw you running down the hall and thought something had happened to you."

"I'm okay, really." She said, wiping her tears.

"You're like a sister to me, so I'm not leaving you alone till you tell me what's wrong."

"...Fine." She gave up. She knew Kofi was a man of his word. "What do you do when someone is coming after you again?"

"After you how? Like in a good way?"

Kaisel shook her head. "In a bad way. Like he wants to hurt you."

"Tell the authorities." Kofi said.

"I can't. I don't have proof, so their not gonna do shit. But my gut is fucking with me, and someone is coming after me again."

"Is it who I think it is?" Kofi asked. He and Punk were the only ones who knew about the situation.

Kaisel nodded again. "He got my number somehow and he keeps harassing me. But it's from a blocked number, so I can't do anything about it. He just texted me again threatening Phil."

"What? Did you tell him yet?" Kofi said.

"No. And I don't want you telling him either." Kaisel said.

"Well the only thing I can tell you to do is to watch and wait, Kai. And kill him if you have to. It's self defense." Kofi shrugged.

Kaisel was surprised by his answer at first, but then she thought about it. He was right, she can't do anything but wait for Darrell to come to her. But she didn't believe in killing someone, she never thought it was right. _I have a feeling he'll come to me soon, and I'll let him. If there's a way I can make him leave me alone without hurting him, I'll do it. But if I can't...and if he tries to harm Phil in any way...I'll kill him_, she thought as she stood up and thanked Kofi, before they walked back towards the locker rooms. Before she went to Punk's, she had seen Candice near the concessions table, and had been stopped by her.

"There you are. Are you okay? Everybody said they saw you running down the hall." Candice said.  
"Yeah I'm good, I just had to...use the bathroom." Kaisel said.

"Cool...oh! I have good news." Candice said.

"What."

"Vince gave you the okay. He told me to tell you that once you got some moves under your belt, he'll make arrangements for you to finally make your debut." Candice said.

"Really?" Kaisel said, her mood becoming slightly better.

"Yup, I told you I got you." Candice said. "Soo I hope your training your ass off. Because I want us both of compete in the ring together soon."

"I am, don't worry about that! Thanks Candice. I really do love you, Big Head." Kaisel said, giving her cousin a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh, you know I hate when you do that!" Candice said, wiping her cheek vigorously. "Now you need to go to your mans locker room, he's been looking for you."

"Okay!" Kaisel laughed.

* * *

"Vince really said that he could let you debut soon?"

Kaisel nodded and plopped down on one of the chairs. "Yeah babe, can you believe it?"

"I can't believe Vince actually did something right." Punk said. "Soo that's why you've been watching my matches? You gonna steal some of my moves?"

"Nooo, never. I just need inspiration." Kaisel giggled.

"Inspiration." Punk said walking over to her and bending down.

"Yes."

"I'm glad I could be your inspiration." He said, giving her a kiss.

"Can I ask you something?" Kaisel said in a low, almost inaudible voice.

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you love me?"

Punk gave her a confused look. "What kind of question is that, Kai? Of course I do."

"Okay..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay...I just needed to hear that."

"Okay. Well I gotta get ready to go out in the ring now. Hopefully soon you'll be going out there with me."

Kaisel smiled. "Yeah, I will."

He gave her another kiss and left out of the locker room, and she put her head in hands again. _The only thing I can tell you to do is to watch and wait, Kai. And kill him if you have to. It's self defense_. Kofi's words played throughout her head for the rest of the night, as she tried to calm herself down, but idea of her ex boyfriend actually finding her again still terrified the shit out of her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Last two chapters! I feel semi-sad that this story is about to come to an end, but I still have a sequel to begin writing. So that makes me feel a lot better, and I promise to make the sequel longer than 20 chapters...maybe 30? I don't know, I'll figure it out soon though. For now, enjoy this, chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

The rest of the week went by, and it was pretty good. Kaisel had a blast in Chicago, and was definitely thinking about moving out there sooner than she thought. But she didn't want to rush things, and told Punk that when she was ready to move in with him, she would tell him. She continued to train as the week continued, and felt pretty confident. She even began practicing one of his moves in secret, in order to surprise him. But it was soon time to head to Miami, and oddly enough, Kaisel began to feel sick. During the plane ride to Florida, she had began feeling worse, and Candice had taken her to the doctor once they had touched down in Miami. It turned out that she a stomach virus from food poisoning, and the doctor required her to rest up for the rest of the week. When they finally got to the hotel, she had laid down in the bed almost immediately. Her mood had gone south, and Punk was trying his best to take care of her, and do the rest of the things he was supposed to do also.

"Kai, come on baby you gotta eat this." He pleaded with her.

"I'm not hungry." She groaned. "Just let me sleep."

"No, you gotta eat something. You didn't eat anything all day."

"Phil, leave me alone and let me sleep."

"I'm trying to help you out! Stop telling me to leave you alone." He raised his voice at her.

"Why are you yelling at me?! I didn't even do anything to you." She yelled back.

"I'm trying to take care of you and do my shit, and your not making it any better Kai."

"Phil, please don't start with me right now." Kaisel warned. "I'm really not in the mood."

"So you think I'm in the mood?" Punk said, and smirked. "I think I'll just leave you alone."

"For what?"

"Your fucking attitude is killing me, and I don't feel like feeding into it. You need to rest anyway."

"I don't care, go ahead." Kaisel groaned again, turning over.

Punk, as upset as he was, still wanted to give her a kiss before he left the hotel room. But his pride got the best of him, and he stormed out of the room, and slammed the door behind him. Kaisel turned back over to face the door and couldn't believe what had just happened. _Did we really just have a fight? Un-fucking-believable. He should at least acknowledge the fact that I have a virus. I swear, sometimes I just wanna slap the shit out of him_, she thought as she fell back into a deep sickly sleep.

* * *

She woke up about two hours later and the room was still empty. She was surprised that Punk hadn't come back yet, but she was still kind of upset with him. She was more upset of the fact that they had just had their first big argument over something pointless, when they had little disagreements in the past about things that were more important. She knew it was probably from being with each other so much, so it was probably best if they were away from each other for a little while. She looked at her phone and seen that she had a text message from over an hour ago.

**From: Phil**

**Out with John and Randy for a little while. I think we've been around each other too much, because we just had an argument over something really small. I'll see you later babe, love you. **

**From: Kaisel**

**Agreed, have fun hun. Sorry for getting an attitude with you earlier. See you later, love you too.**

Kaisel put her phone back down and reached over to the dresser, where her antibiotic medicine was, and took it out of the bag. She'd have to spend the next couple of days cooped up in that hotel room, she might as well get used to it. She took the medicine and drunk some water, and sat back down. After watching TV for a couple of minutes, she began to feel a little bit better, and her stomach began growling. _Damn, I shouldve eaten when Phil told me too_, she thought. There was a knock on her door and she got up slowly to answer it.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Candice said.

"A little bit better, actually. But I'm starving." Kaisel said.

"Perfect, then you should come with me and Alicia to this restaurant in Little Havana." Candice said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Kaisel said.

"Why not? Leesh told me to let you sleep, but I couldn't leave without checking on my cousin first."

"You're such a sweet cousin." Kaisel mocked.

"Shut up, bitch. Now are you coming or not? You definitely need to change out of those sweats." Candice joked.

"Why? What's wrong with my sweats?"

"Nothing, you'd just be under dressed."

Kaisel rolled her eyes, "Finee."

After Kaisel had changed her clothes, they had made their way to Little Havana. Candice and Alicia had instantly cheered her up with their spunky attitudes, and it had been a minute since the three of them had hung out together. Punk had sent her a text message back also, apologizing also and she felt even better. She had gotten back to the hotel later in the day and wanted to finish up some of her work and attempt to practice a little bit more, while she was still feeling better. She told Candice and Alicia that she would see them later and made her way back to the room. When she opened the door, she walked into the room and stopped. The room had been completely trashed; her working papers were everywhere, the bed sheets and pillows had been shredded and cut up. She walked in slowly and looked around in horror, as she seen that her suitcase had been opened and gone through, but Punk's suitcase was still closed. Some of her clothes and underwear were ripped up, and some of it were flung across the room. As walked closer towards the bed, she seen someone sitting on the chair near the desk. He was a pretty tall, muscular, African American man holding something in his hand. And Kaisel knew exactly who it was.

"And here I thought I would never be able to see you again." He said.

"Darrell..." Was all she said.

"In the flesh, baby." He said, standing up. Kaisel could still see that he towered over her. He was about 6'3, and she was only 5'9.

"You did this?" She asked, looking around the trashed room.

"I had to get your attention somehow when you came back in here."

"And the phone calls and messages...that was you."

"Guilty."

Darrell opened his hand, showing the piece of paper. When she looked closely, she had seen that the paper was actually a picture of Kaisel and Punk.

"Out of all of the people I thought you could be with by now...and I thought of a lot of people, I did not expect you to be with him." Darrell said, looking down at the picture.

Kaisel didn't say anything, because she was still surprised that they were even in the same room after everything that happened between them.

"I guess the element of surprise really worked on you." Darrell said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here." She finally spat out.

"I just wanted to see you again. How long has it been?"

"Three years, and I know you're lying."

"I'm not. I just wanted to see how my lovely girlfriend was doing—" He started.

"Ex-girlfriend." Kaisel said, cutting him off.

He looked at her and smiled. "Is that what you're calling it?"

"Yes. I broke up with you, so that's what I'm calling it."

"Whatever you say. I just wanted to see if you were suffering, the same way I've been suffering. But it seems like you're not. You got a nice little job now, staying in nice little hotels all across the country and even the world, and a nice little boyfriend.."

"Don't." Kaisel warned him.

"Where is he anyway? The way your friend described you guys' relationship, I'd expect him to be all over you."

"He went out. But he was not to do with this...whatever this is." Kaisel said. "What do you_ really_ want?"

Okay okay, I'll tell you the truth...I want you to leave with me. Right now." Darrell said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kaisel asked.

"I miss you, Kaisel." Darrell started. "I miss everything we had, and I fucked up. I know I did, and I had three years to think about it. I just want you back...we can start over."

Kaisel looked at him with disbelief. _Is he fucking serious? He can't be..._she thought as he grabbed her hands.

"Just leave with me. You don't have to worry about this little job you got, or you so called Straightedge boyfriend. Leave with me." He said.

"First off..." Kaisel said, slipping her hands out of his easily. "You don't honestly think I'm gonna just fall back into your arms Darrell. Do you know what you did to me?"

"I know I—" He started.

"No, you don't." She said, cutting him off. "In your eyes, you just stabbed me up a little bit. Had a little sex with me, and stabbed me up again. No big deal. But you have no idea how fucked up you made me! I didn't even know who to talk to about it, and I had so much built up emotions that I had 3 anxiety attacks back to back. Three fucking anxiety attacks! And you're gonna sit here and just say 'sorry' and 'let's start over'. It's not like you cheated on me, and I left you, and you wanted to start over. You cheated on me, I ended it, and you tried to fucking kill me. Something is seriously wrong with you. But you know what? My family and friends told me to always hate you, and to never forgive you, but that's not me. I forgave you a long time ago, although you basically scarred me for life. Even though I forgave you, I will never feel the same way about you like when we were together. And as far as my 'little Straightedge boyfriend' goes, he's been treating me better in these five months we've been together, than you have during our entire two year relationship. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?!" Darrell said, getting angrier by the second. "I can't do any professional sport anymore, let alone have any type of legitimate job. I had to rot in jail for two years because of you."

"Two years?" Kaisel shot back at him. "You should've rotted in there for longer than that."

"So that's it, huh? That's your decision?" Darrell said.

Kaisel didn't say anything, but just fold her arms across her chest. "I think it's time for you to go, before I call the police."

"Okay...can I at least get one more hug before I leave?" He asked.

She didn't answer him, unsure if that would be a good idea or not. Darrell grabbed her and pulled her into what seemed like a long hug, only she wasn't hugging him back. She suddenly felt something sharp go into her stomach, and she gasped. Kaisel looked down and seen Darrell sticking an all too familiar knife into stomach, and he was pushing it in.

"Remember that funny little thing I told you before? That if I can't have you, than no one can?" He whispered to her.

Kaisel coughed up blood and felt her knees beginning to get weak. She tried to say something, but nothing came out. The room door suddenly opened about ten policeman ran inside. They tackled Darrell down to the ground, which caused Kaisel fall to her knees.

"Kaisel!" She heard Candice's voice cry out. She looked up and saw Candice running up to her.  
"That fucking...bastard..." Kaisel finally was able to say.

"Oh my God..." Candice said as she stared at the knife that was lodged into Kai's stomach.

More officers and EMTs ran into the room, as well as some of the Superstars and Divas. While the EMTs were trying to figure out whether to take the knife out of her or not, and Candice was arguing with them to tell them to make up their mind, Kaisel was going in an out of consciousness. The last thing she heard was one of the officers telling them to bring in a stretcher for her, before her vision turned black.

* * *

She opened up her eyes again some time later and seen that she was in an ambulance truck. The truck was moving, most likely taking her to the hospital. She suddenly sat up, and felt someone grab her.

"Babe! It's okay, you're in the ambulance." She heard Punk say.

She looked at him. "Phil...how did you—"

"Candice called me when the police and ambulance came, and I came back right away. Are you okay?"

"Well my stomach feels like it's been ripped open, but other than that, I'm good." She joked.

Punk chuckled, but she could still the anger and hurt in his eyes. "You're on your way to the hospital and you still have time to joke."

"I wanna lighten the mood I guess...I know you're thinking that this is your fault babe—"

"It is my fault. I should've never left your side. I always beat myself up and tell myself that I've had it hard, but I've been through nothing, compared to you."

"It's really not your fault." Kaisel said. "Or mine, or anybody else at that. Shit happens, I guess. It's just that this shit hurts really bad."

He laughed again. "I still can't help but feel some type of bad. If I was there, he would have not even came into the room."

"Where is he?" Kaisel said, suddenly remembering about her psychotic ex-boyfriend.

"The police took him away...I almost killed him Kaisel." He said.

"...I'm glad you didn't babe. I'd actually cry if you were to get locked up too." She joked. "How did he even find me?"

"Beth got in touch with him." Punk said.

"What?!" Kaisel said, angrily.

"Natalya confessed everything to the police when they were taking you away. She was practically in tears telling them everything that happened. And she's the one that called the police."

"And that bitch tried to fake it and pretend to be my friend." Kaisel said, referring to Beth. "You know what?"

"What."

"I really wouldn't care if I lost my job due to beating the shit out of Beth. I think I might do that."

"No need to." Punk said, laughing. "I have a feeling she's about to lose her job, if she didn't lose it already. Kaisel..."

"Yes?"

"It really amazes me how all of these things happen to you, but you still smile and laugh at the end of it. You're definitely one of the strongest people that I know."

"Aww, thanks babe." Kaisel smiled. "All of these things happen for a reason. And I'm still alive, so that must mean something."

He leaned down and gave her a long kiss. "I really do love you." He whispered.

"I really do love you too." She said back to him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Finale (Chapter Twenty)**

**Fast Forward, Six Months Later**

Kaisel sat down on the bed in the hotel room and took a deep breath, to try and keep her nervousness down to a minimum. She didn't know how she was gonna do it, but she had to. So, she just sat and waited for the door to open. It did open, about 15 minutes later, and Punk walked inside with John loudly.

"Never again will I be in the car with you only." Punk joked. "Who gave you your damn license?!"

"The DMV, where else?" John joked back. "You're just mad because I drive fast."

"Kaisel." Punk said, looking at her.

"Huh?"

"Is going 90 in a 45 zone fast to you?"

"Yes." She said.

"Noo?" John said, defending himself. "No one else was on the street!"

"So what if a kid would have walked into the street?" Punk said.

John was quiet, and Punk and Kaisel began laughing.

"You got a point. But I drive fast, I can't help it!" John said.

"Whatever. Hey hey." Punk said, giving Kaisel a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey...uh Phil, I need to talk to you." Kaisel said.

"Okay."

"Alone." Kaisel said, looking at John.

John, who didn't understand at first, finally got what she was saying, and put his hands up.

"Okay okay, I'll leave you two to 'talk'" He joked, leaving out of the room.

"I can't believe I consider that dude a friend." Punk said, laughing.

"Sometimes, neither can I." Kaisel agreed. "But, I really need to talk to you babe."

He looked at the blank expression on her face. "What's wrong babe?"

"Um...I really don't know how to say this..." She trailed off.

"Please don't tell me you're breaking up with me." Punk said in a serious-like tone.

"What?" Kaisel said. "Hell no, I'm not breaking up with you!"

"Oh. Whew." He said, sighing with relief. "Then tell me what's wrong with you Kaisel."

"Um...okay. You know how I've been feeling really sick, and cramped up and nauseous lately?"

"Yeah." Punk said, not understanding it.

Kaisel thought that would make him understand what she was trying to tell him, but he still didn't get it. She sighed and shook her head.

"Speaking of friends," Kaisel continued. "A special friend of mines didn't pay me a visit this month."

"...Wait a minute." Punk said, a smile creeping on his face. "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I think I need to go to the doctor." Kaisel smiled back.

Punk looked away to try and take in everything that Kaisel had just told him, and looked back at her, giving her a big hug.

"I'm about to be a father." He breathed out happily. "I can't believe this."

"Maybe." Kaisel cut him off. "Maybe, babe. I have to make sure I'm actually pregnant before we go singing the news out to everybody like canaries."

"How did this even happen?"

"What?" She laughed. "What do you mean how did this happen?"

"I mean I know howww." He laughed back. "I mean I thought we were just practicing. I didn't know we were playing the actual game."

"Phil, all the practicing we do? It was definitely bound to happen some time."

"...You got a point." Punk agreed. "But I definitely don't have time to wait for a damn doctor. I need to know now. So, I'm gonna go to the pharmacy real quick and get you a pregnancy test."

"Okay..."

"You want me to tell Candice to come in here to keep you company?"

"No...I don't want her to know yet either. I'll wait for you to come back."

"Okay. I won't be long."

Punk gave her a kiss and left back out of the room, and Kaisel stood up. Her mind was running with anticipation and nervousness, but it was a good kind of nervousness. She began walking back and forth, thinking about the possibly that she might just be pregnant with her first child.

"I could be a mom..." She said lowly. "I could be a mom."

Punk had came back about 10 minutes later, and walked up to her, holding a bag in his hand.

"Do you wanna really wanna do this?" He asked her.

"I need to." She answered. "I don't want to put the baby in harm, if I am pregnant, by wrestling."

"Okay." He said, taking the box of the home pregnancy test out of the bag. "Here."

Kaisel looked at the box for a couple of seconds, and took it out of his hands slowly. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door, while Punk stood in front of it. It was quiet for a couple of minutes, and he was literally shaking with anticipation to find out what was going on.

"Babe?" He called out.

"Huh?" She answered.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just peed on the stick."

"Ew." He joked.

"Shut up." She laughed back. "It said to wait two minutes for a result."

"Ugh, two whole minutes?" He complained.

"Yesss baby, two whole minutes." She joked.

During those two minutes, which seemed like FOREVER to Punk, all of the possibilities of him finally being a father ran through his mind excitedly.

"Kai, did the result come up yet?" He called out again when the two minutes was up.

She didn't answer back, and he knocked on the door again. He suddenly heard sniffling, and opened the door slowly. Kaisel was sitting on the toilet seat, looking down at the pregnancy test in her hand quietly. She looked up at Punk and her eyes were sad, and on the verge of tears.

"Are you, or are you not?" Punk asked softly.

"...I'm not." She choked.

* * *

"Are you upset, babe?"

"About what?"

"About me not being pregnant."

The rest of the day had passed since Kaisel had broke the somewhat sad news to Punk, and she tried to keep her composure for the most part. But whenever she was alone, she broke down in tears all over again.

"Um...I'm not gonna lie, I was at first. The thought of me actually being a father really excited me..." He answered.

"I know...I'm sorry." She found herself saying.

"For what?"

"Gassing your head up like that...if I would've known that my cycle was just irregular this month, I would've never told you that I could be."

"Look, you didn't know, and I didn't know. Maybe this is just God telling us we're not ready for a baby yet."

"So you really wouldn't mind starting a family with me?" She asked.

Punk took her hand into his. "You're the only one I imagine myself having a family with."

"I better be." Kaisel smirked.

"You are, you are." He laughed. "But seriously, it doesn't matter if the pregnancy is planned next time, or not. I'd still feel the same way about it."

"Awww." She crooned. "The asshole side of you is slowly dying away."

"Ouch." he said, holding his chest again. "I hate when you say that."

She laughed and held his face, giving him a kiss. "Promise me one thing, Phil."

"What?"

"That no matter how many time we may disagree and fight, you'll never intentionally do anything to hurt me."

He held her face too. "I'll never hurt you, babe. I put that on my life."

**FIN**

* * *

**I just wanna say, that I am extremely sad that this story has ended :'( I had a blast writing it! And thanks you guys SOOO much for reviewing. Even the people who didn't review and just read the whole thing, thanks for taking precious time out of your day for doing so. This is definitely just the beginning though, I'm working on a sequel as I'm typing this! I have an idea about what I want the sequel to be about, but I can't come up with a good plot/climax at the moment. Boo. If you guys have any ideas about a good plot, feel free to hit me up and tell me your ideas! Thanks again babes! xoxoxo**


End file.
